twilitHOLOCAUST
by JacobxEdward
Summary: Vampiros HombresLobo y Humanos forman parte en una guerra que disputa el futuro de la humanidad, y depende de mi salvarlos a todos, pero para eso un enorme precio deberá ser pagado. NO SE QUEDEN EN EL PRIMER CAP; LA HISTORIA SE PONE MEJOR CONFORME AVANZA!
1. Los Cullen

_twilit_**HOLOCAUST**

Traduciéndose como: "El Holocausto Bañado por la Luz del Crepúsculo."

"Mi nombre es Mason Wyler y junto con mi querida hermana y mi primo, nos mudamos a este pequeño pueblo estadounidense llamado Forks, acompañando a mi padre en su búsqueda por encontrar un sitio mágico, que representa parte de un evento importante de su pasado, que aconteció hace mas de 15 años.

Pero sucesos inexplicables comienzan a acontecer desde nuestro el primer día en el pueblo y nos hemos envuelto en una guerra que determinara el futuro de la humanidad, y el único que puede salvarnos soy yo pero para lograrlo debo descifrar el misterio que se ocultan en las profundidades de los rincones de este lugar.

Vampiros, Hombres-Lobo y Humanos. Esta guerra nos incumbe a todos, pero lo único que me interesa es salvar la vida de mi hermana. ¿Tendré el valor de hacer lo necesario para salvarla o condenaré a la humanidad a una era de caos?"

CAPITULO I - Los Cullen

- Mason levántate, se nos hace tarde para la escuela, no pensaras faltar al primer día de clases ¿o si? Vamos arriba, mueve esas piernas que ya son las 6 de la mañana – me encuentro recostado en mi cama, mi hermana es la que me habla. Me levanto, miro el reloj y compruebo la hora, efectivamente las 6 de la mañana, quien demonios se levanta a esta hora y brinca con tal energía como mi hermana, ignoro su llamado y me dejo caer de nuevo a la cama - ¡AH NO! ¡ESO NO! – siento como salta a mi cama y comienza a dar brincos sobre de mi – ¡Vamos levántate, Massy! ¿No estas emocionado? ¡ES NUESTRO PRIMER DIA DE CLASES EN FORKS!

- ¡Demonios Luciana! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames "Massy" – me levanto de golpe de la cama y atrapo con mis cobijas a Lucy, ella deja soltar un grito a carcajadas mientras que yo la envuelto entre las sabanas, después de dejarla bien amarrada sobre mi cama tomo mis pantuflas y me dirijo hacia la cocina, dejándola prisionera mientras al salir de la habitación la veo reír a carcajadas con su enorme y blanca sonrisa de ángel.

Mi nombre es Mason Wyler, tengo 19 años y hoy es mi primer día de clases en el instituto de estudios de Forks. Estoy realmente emocionado por iniciar mi vida en el instituto, por los últimos 4 años, mi padre y yo hemos viajado por todo el mundo visitando muchos hermosos lugares y conociendo gente nueva en cada lugar; y eso es lo que mas me gusta, soy una persona muy amigable y tengo la facilidad de entablar grandes amistades a todos los lugares a donde voy, por eso no puedo esperar mas a conocer a las personas que me acompañaran a lo largo de mi estadía en este lugar.

- ¿Donde esta Luciana? - preguntó mi padre tras darme los buenos días al entrar a la cocina – El desayuno esta listo, será mejor que se lo coman rápido en este clima dudo que dure mucho tiempo caliente – atravesé toda la habitación hasta darle la vuelta ala mesa y sentarme en la silla del fondo, la cocina era un lugar realmente enorme, por su puesto mi padre se había asegurado de conseguir una casa con todo lo necesario y dado que a mi me encanta cocinar este será el lugar donde pasaré el mayor tiempo de mi estadía, estaba realmente contento, la cocina tenia pisos aperlados y una enorme mesa de mármol oscuro, la estufa era enorme y de manera especial, mi padre había mandado a construir un horno de piedra donde prepararía las deliciosas pizzas que tanto le gustan, tal como las prepara mi madre.

- Hey Mason, me pasas la miel – del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba mi primo el cual ya estaba ocupado devorando su panqueques, su nombre es Chris Wyler, su padre es hermano del mío, que por si se lo preguntaban su nombre es James Wyler. Mi padre es un renombrado fotógrafo mundial, grandes compañías lo contratan para viajar a todos lados y es su trabajo tomar las más increíbles fotografías alrededor del mundo. Pero en esta ocasión nos encontramos en este lugar por motivos de un proyecto personal de mi padre, el cual estaba ansioso por realizar desde hace ya más de 15 años.

- Chris por favor no traigas ese libro a la mesa y menos estés leyendo mientras comes, mancharas la mesa por un lado y por otro llenaras tus panqueques de polvo – mi padre es un hombre realmente pulcro a comparación de mi primo, este tiene una fascinación por la arqueología y siempre tiene sus narices en un libro viejo o dos, es una rasgo notable que heredo de sus padres.

- "Massy" eres realmente malo, quieres quedarte con toda la diversión del primer día para ti solo – esa es la melodiosa voz de mi querida hermana Luciana que se dejaba escuchar mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, todos en mi familia la queremos mucho y no es claro sin razón alguna, es lo que uno podría llamar un verdadero ángel, que ilumina nuestras vidas con su radiante energía.

- Ya te eh dicho que no me llames "Massy" – pero en mi rostro es una enorme sonrisa la que delata lo realmente poco que me molesta que lo haga, no podría nunca estar realmente molesto con ella, es mi adoración, yo y todos los que la conocemos, realmente la amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

- Dejen de pelear ustedes dos y coman, que este es un día muy especial – mi padre sonreía de oreja a oreja, realmente estaba contento por nuestro primer día. De una pasada por la mesa dejo un plato de panqueques a Lucy, mientras que en los platos de Chris y el mío dejo caer otro par mas. – coman, que necesitaran toda la energía posible.

- Vale tranquilo, papá, comprendo que tu también estas emocionado pero si comemos demasiado terminaremos con dolor de estomago y no podremos ir a la escuela. Además son las 6 de la mañana, ¿quien desayuna tan temprano por dios?

- Déjalo disfrutarlo Mason – Chris despegó sus narices por fin de su libro – esta realmente emocionado, se levanto a las 4 de la mañana para preparar la comida.

- Y supongo que eso lo sabes por que pasaste de nuevo la noche despierto leyendo, ¿no es así? – Chris se limito a sonreír – aunque no lo se, Lucy, si comes demasiado te pondrás gorda y fea y nadie te querrá.

- ¡Queb b-feob b-eres-s MASSY! – Lucy no podía hablar bien por que tenia la boca llena de comida, Chris, mi padre y yo solo nos limitamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

El desayuno termino en tragedia, Luciana había tomado una postura de indignación por que la habíamos llamado gorda a lo que los hombres de la familia solo nos limitamos a rodar los ojos y sonreír los unos a los otros; en verdad no podríamos concebir nuestra vida sin ella.

Mas adelante, aun a pesar de que nos alistamos realmente temprano, se nos hizo tarde ya que Lucy no podía decidirse que ropa ponerse para el primer día, ya para las 7:40 estábamos todos apurados por que las clases comenzaban a las 8 de la mañana.

James nos llevo en su BMW negro hasta el instituto por ser el primer día, aunque fácilmente pude llevarlos en mi Mercedes gris, pero ya que estaba realmente impaciente deje a mi padre que nos llevara en su auto. Nos llevo hasta el estacionamiento y nos bajo ahí.

- ¡A la salida estaré ocupado, así que tendrán que regresar solos, aprovechen el tiempo para dar una vuelta al pueblo! – nos grito mi padre mientras se despedía desde su auto, momento después se apresuro y se marcho.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento, Lucy caminaba rápidamente y Chris la seguía por detrás; el estacionamiento estaba lleno y mucha gente caminaba hacia los salones, no faltaba mucho para que tocaran el timbre. Pude notar como los demás estudiantes se nos quedaban viendo, por su puesto éramos los nuevos en el pueblo, pero mas que nada por que realmente resaltamos entre la multitud lo cual me resultaba realmente divertido.

Caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios la cual no me molestaba en ocultar lo cual ocasionó revuelto entre las chicas que me veían pasar. Este pintaba ser un día excelente, o eso pensé hasta que de pronto sentí algo de movimiento en mi mochila, cuando me percate de ello hice el movimiento para voltearme pero la persona que tocaba mi mochila ahora me había tomado por el hombro y me hizo girar sobre mis pies.

Esta fue la primera vez que los vi, eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos tenían una pinta lúgubre; vestían de ropas negras y desgarradas, muy a pesar del frio no parecían afectados pues sus prendas eran realmente ligeras, de sus cuellos colgaban cadenas y dijes. Sus rostros eran realmente pálidos y de sus ojos dorados como la miel colgaban un par de marcadas ojeras. El joven que era el que me tocaba el hombro se volteó y habló a la chava.

- ¿Es este el sujeto? ¿Bella? – habló con voz fuerte y melodiosa, todas las personas en el estacionamiento voltearon a vernos, Lucy y Chris detuvieron la marcha al darse cuenta de la situación.

- Si es él, Edward, estoy completamente segura de que es él – la joven de nombre Bella le afirmó con enorme seguridad.

- Muy bien, escúchame por que solo lo voy a decir una vez – Edward se volteó de nuevo y me dirigió la mirada – Dos cosas, la primera: ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA! No quiero que te le acerques por ningún motivo, ¡JAMAS!, ¿entendido?

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía jamás había visto a estas personas en mi vida – ¿Y la segunda?

Edward miró fijamente a mis ojos y pasados unos segundos dijo: "La segunda cosa, es que te quede muy claro que a partir de hoy en adelante es que yo: ¡¡TE ODIO CON TODO SER!! A lo lejos comenzó a sonar la campana que da inicio a las clases, pero nadie en el estacionamiento se movió de su lugar todos nos encontrábamos completamente paralizados ante aquella impactante conversación.

¿Quién demonios son estas dos personas?

¿Cómo es posible que me conozcan si jamás nos habíamos visto en nuestras vidas?

¿Por que me dicen estas palabras de odio?

¿Qué es lo que sucede?


	2. Jacob Black

CAPUTULO II

Pasados unos minutos el estacionamiento comenzó a vaciarse, todos los alumnos comenzaron a avanzar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Lucy, Chris y yo en cambio no nos movimos de nuestro lugar. Edward todavía se encontraba tomándome por el hombro mientras apuntaba su mirada completamente llena de odio hacia mi, atrás de él Bella se escondía en la espalda de su hermano, sus ojos en cambio podía notarse un enorme miedo que realmente te cuela la sangre.

- ¡Hey ustedes! Que están haciendo las clases ya comenzaron – Uno de los profesores que se pasaba por ahí nos vio y nos había llamado la atención – Ustedes tres, deben ser los Wyler, diríjanse a la oficina principal, los están esperando.

Devolví la mirada a Edward y vi como observaba al profesor con desprecio, me devolvió la mirada y me soltó, tomo de la mano a Bella y retomaron su curso hacia clases. Caminaron a paso acelerado sin voltear a ver al profesor y pasaron a su lado mientras este les dirigía unas palabras las cuales ignoraron. De inmediato retomamos el camino y nos dirigimos en dirección que nos indico el profesor.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso Massy? – el rostro de Lucy estaba completamente lleno de preocupación. No tenía idea de quien será este tal Edward, pero no podía perdonarlo por hacer que mi hermana se preocupase por algo. De algo que estaba seguro es que tendríamos más problemas con él en el futuro.

- No tengo idea, pero por el momento será mejor que evitemos a toda costa a ese par – sentencie de manera definitiva, a lo que Lucy asintió con énfasis, pero Chris se encontraba ensimismado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunté.

- Estoy intrigado, ¿no percataron nada extraño en la chava de nombre Bella? – Negamos con la cabeza – Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando se alejaban de nosotros, me dio la impresión de que sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices.

Luciana pego un grito y se encogió, la tome entre mis brazos y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, le mande una mirada de reprocho a Chris pero me ignoro. El pobre corazón de Lucy no es capaz de soportar ese tipo de cosas, desde muy pequeña siempre ha sido una niña muy delicada, toda su vida se la había pasado en estado muy delicado; gracias a eso tubo que llevar 

maestros particulares en casa y nunca había experimentado que es lo que se siente estudiar en un colegio, rodeado de tantas personas de su edad.

- Sabia que esto era una mala idea, se lo advertí a mamá, tu deberías estar en Italia Lucy en casa – con enojo se zafó de mis brazos e hizo una mueca de reprocho.

- ¡Eso no es justo MASON! Sabes lo mucho que he esperado este día, esta es la primera vez que podre disfrutar de la vida escolar, ¡como puedes ser tan egoísta! estoy realmente emocionada por que no solo podre conocer nuevos amigos sino que también podre pasar tiempo contigo; además todo esto es tu culpa, cuando vivíamos en casa no me preocupaba realmente nada, solo estar contigo era lo mas maravilloso del mundo y no necesitaba nada mas pero hace 4 años te fuiste con papá y me dejaste toda sola con mamá, pero ella tenia que trabajar todo el día y la noche en el restaurant, realmente te extrañe y ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos de nuevo… ¡eres un TONTO! – me soltó la mano con brusquedad y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se adelanto a nuestro paso y entró por la puerta de la dirección azotándola después de pasar.

"Mason"

Ella me llamó "Mason", ella jamás me llama así, desde que tengo memoria me llama por ese tonto diminutivo "Massy" como seña de cariño, me quede completamente helado en el lugar donde me encontraba mientras sentía como todo mi mundo se venia abajo.

- Creo que realmente lastimaste sus sentimientos May – Chris se acerco a mí y puso su mano sobre mi espalda, vaya que si lo había hecho; había cometido el crimen más grande de este mundo para mí: provocar que mi hermana se sintiera infeliz.

Chris entró a la dirección, yo estaba temeroso de hacerlo, estaba aterrado, no podía mirarla a la cara después de lo que había pasado, me sentía la basura más grande del mundo y las lágrimas se me escurrían por la mejilla. No pude hacerlo, me quede petrificado en la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y esta se abrió, Chris se despedía de las personas en la habitación y enseguida salió Lucy tenia el rostro completamente cubierto por una mata de cabello así que no podía ver su expresión.

- Por favor Lucy, por lo que mas quieras perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, estoy realmente preocupado por ti, eres la persona mas importante en este mundo para mi, 

por favor no estés enojada conmigo – Prácticamente me arrodille ante ella, no hubo respuesta inmediata, yo seguía sin poder ver su rostro.

- Realmente lo sientes – preguntó

- Si, por su puesto que si – le conteste de inmediato y era completamente honesto. Lucy entonces levanto la mirada y pude ver su rostro; se encontraba llorando completamente a moco suelto, las lágrimas estaban escurriéndole por el rostro como manguera y sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de alegría.

- ¡Massy! ¡ERES UN TONTO NO VUELVAS A DECIRME COSAS TAN FEAS COMO ESAS! – y dicho esto se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar sin medida sobre mi hombro, Chris estaba mas que acostumbrado a verla llorar así que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Esperamos a que por fin se tranquilizara para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones. Chris tenia 18 años por lo tanto el se dirigiría al edificio de los de 3er grado, Lucy tenia 16 así que ella apenas iniciaba el primer año y yo, como deje de ir a la escuela a los 17 años por que el cambio constante de país no me permitía seguir con los estudios, tenia que repetir de nuevo el bachillerato desde el primer grado, hecho que hacia a Lucy muy feliz, pues ahora asistiríamos a clases juntos.

Dieron las 8:50 y la campana de la segunda hora sonó, partimos direcciones y nos encaminamos a nuestros salones, pero gracias al gran sentido de orientación de Lucy nos perdimos, dimos muchas vueltas hasta que nos quedamos completamente solos, todos habían entrado ya a los salones. Dimos vueltas buscando a alguien que nos diera alguna orientación hasta que por fin encontramos un grupo de jóvenes en una de las bancas cerca a la cafetería, así que decidimos acercarnos para pedir ayuda, pero pronto habríamos de arrepentirnos de esa decisión.

Con forme nos acercamos nos percatamos que por la pinta de esos sujetos deberían tratarse de una pandilla que estaba saltando clases, tenían un aspecto duro y salvaje, pero sin duda lo que mas los caracterizaba era su piel carmesí.

- Hola – me anime a saludar – disculpen buscamos el salón de biología del profesor Banner.

- Que tal – sorprendentemente a pesar de sus apariencias, parecían ser amigables – Ja, deben ser nuevos están realmente perdidos, la clase del profesor Banner se encuentra en el edificio 1 – fue uno de los jóvenes el que me contesto, pero había otro del grupo que no paraba de mirarnos, de entre todos resaltaba, no solo por su cuerpo musculoso, si no por que aparentaba tener muchos mas años de los que debía.

- Si, perdonen la molestia es nuestro primer día y no tenemos idea ni de donde estamos – Lucy era realmente amistosa, dada su poca experiencia con las personas era incapaz de distinguir entre las buenas personas y las peligrosas – Mi nombre es Lucy Wyler, y este es mi hermano Massy.

- ¡No me llames así enfrente de extraños! – ella soltó una carcajada y se encogió como tratando de protegerse de una bestia salvaje. – Bueno, les agradecemos mucho por su ayuda, hasta luego. – Y sin tratar de demorar más la conversación, tome a Lucy por el brazo y la jale para encaminarnos al salón.

- Esperen – el hombre que nos había estado mirando desde hace rato nos dirigió la palabra – Ustedes dos, los vi en la mañana en el estacionamiento, estaban hablando con los hermanos Cullen. – Lucy y yo nos volteamos y nos limitamos a observarlos – Mi nombre es Jacob Black, y tengo una advertencia que hacerles; no se que asuntos tengan con los hermanos Cullen, pero absténganse de entrometerse con ellos, son peligrosos. Y tengan en cuenta, que si consideramos que ustedes lo son también, no seremos tan amistosos como ahora.

Intercambiamos mirados por largo rato y al final dije: "No tienes nada de que preocuparte, vámonos Lucy". La tome del brazo y comenzamos la marcha. Caminamos rápidamente hasta el salón mientras en mi mente no podía evitar preocuparme por las palabras de Jacob. Al final pudimos encontrar el salón, podíamos escuchar el ruido de las risas provenientes de el, la clase debió de haber comenzado ya, nos encaminamos a la puerta y tocamos.

En un instante el salón se convirtió en una tumba, todos los ojos en el se nos quedaban viendo, pero era algo diferente, no sonreían ni nos miraban con curiosidad; eran miradas de horror y miedo. El profesor nos hizo la seña para pasar y fuimos a sentarnos al par de pupitres mas cercanos al pizarrón desde donde podíamos sentir las intensas miradas de los demás compañeros de clases.

¿Cuál es el misterio tras los hermanos Cullen? ¿Qué es lo que significan las cicatrices en los brazos de Bella? ¿Por qué Jacob Black nos dijo tales advertencias?

¡¡QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE EN ESTE LUGAR?!


	3. Cafeteria

CAPITULO III

La clase de biología transcurrió normalmente, dentro de lo que puede llamarse normal en esa situación. Yo solo hubiese estado bien, pero Lucy se veía realmente afectada por la situación, jamás se había enfrentado contra tal rechazo, las miradas se calvaban en nuestras nucas con enorme presión. Lo que mas temo en este momento es que mi hermana se desmaye.

Fue una verdadera tortura, pero sobrevivimos al final de la clase sin ningún percanes; pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria todavía faltaban 5 clases mas antes de acabar el día, y por lo que pintaba la situación serian las horas mas largas de nuestras vidas, me pregunto si será buena idea mandar a Lucy a casa por hoy. Tan pronto toco el timbre, el salón se vacio con increíble rapidez, dudo mucho que esto sea una costumbre a menudo pues el profesor Banner miraba la situación con una expresión extrañada.

- Vamos Lucy, debemos ir a nuestra siguiente clase, literatura – Lucy parecía desconcertada, la clase la había agotado mucho así que no me contesto – Me pregunto donde quedará el salón.

- Si quieren yo puedo llevarlos – la voz de una mujer se escucho por detrás de nosotros, era una de nuestras compañeras de clases, la ultima que todavía no abandonaba el salón. Era realmente linda si debo decirlo, de piel blanca, tenia el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, debía medir fácilmente unos 1.75 de estatura, pues era ligeramente mas alta que mi hermana que rebasaba los 1.70 cm.

- Eso nos seria de gran ayuda – Lucy parecía mas animada ahora que alguien por fin nos dirigía una amigable palabra – Hola mucho ¿gusto como te llamas?; disculpa mi rudeza mi nombre es Lucy Wyler, y este es mi hermano Mass…

- Mason… Mason Wyler – ataje antes de que se le ocurriera mencionar ese tonto nombre de nuevo, extendí mi mano derecha mientras ella nos devolvía el saludo con una enorme sonrisa, riendo por lo bajo por lo recién ocurrido, Lucy por otro lado me mandaba miradas juguetonas de disgusto.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alexis Winchester, comprendo que debe ser difícil para ustedes en su primer día, pero mira que involucrarse con los Cullen justo antes de siquiera empezar las clases, ¡Valle ustedes si que tienen mala suerte! – habíamos ya comenzado a platicar mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto.

- Tú no pareces demasiado asustada de nosotros, no como el resto del mundo – trate de sonar lo más suave que pude, para no lastimar de nuevo los sentimientos de Lucy, ya debe estársela pasando mal con la situación sin que yo tenga que restregársela en la cara. Pero ella ponía de la mejor manera la sonrisa mas fuerte que podía, sin duda es un ángel de admiración.

- Si, eso déjenlo para los tontos y prejuiciosos de los que esta lleno este lugar, pero no se preocupen que no todos tenemos el cerebro en los pies, ya verán les presentare con mis amigos a la hora del almuerzo verán como se vuelven sus amigos también – Sus palabras son como la luz del sol, que nos ilumina muy a pesar de que el cielo, como de costumbre, se encuentra completamente nublado.

- Estamos realmente felices de conocerte Alexis, enserio que si – Alexis, Lucy y yo pasamos la siguiente clases intercambiando sonrisas y comentarios alegres; sin duda a pesar de los eventos de esta mañana, todo parecía ir por mejor camino. La clase de Literatura se fue volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta nos encontrábamos en la cafetería buscando asientos para almorzar.

- Hey chicos – Chris nos saludaba por atrás en la fila de la cafetería – como les fue en su primeras clases. Me aparte un poco de la cola y deje a Lucy con Alexis para que tomara nuestras comidas.

- Pues no muy bien que digamos, pero por suerte conocimos una amiga que nos a estado apoyando mucho, es una linda persona

- Enserio, ya me lo sospechaba, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo; cuando entre al salón todos se me quedaron viendo con caras de horror, fue realmente extraño, pero igual que ustedes conocí una linda chica que se ah pasado la mañana conmigo, creo que le gusto – dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo y apuntaba a una guapa adolescente que le saludaba desde una de las mesas, era de piel bronceada y tenia una enorme sonrisa, realmente no podía verla bien por que se encontraba algo lejos. – Su nombre es Katty Stevens y me ha contado cosas realmente interesantes.

- ¿Interesantes dices? – de pronto sentí la necesidad de bajar la voz. Chris parece comprender mis sentimientos así que me imito.

- Así es, son rumores realmente, acerca de los dos sujetos de la mañana; por lo que dicen son realmente sujetos de cuidado. Pero me dijo que no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, mientras la pandilla de Black ronde los pasillos de la escuela.

- ¡¡MASON!! – Lucy me hacia señas desde el otro lado de la cafetería, se encontraba alado de una mesa donde había muchos estudiantes que miraban en esta dirección con miradas realmente curiosas, las chicas de la mesa estaban especialmente interesadas en Chris, el cual les devolvió el saludo; me despedí de mi primo y prometimos vernos de regreso en la casa.

- Y bien que tenemos para comer hoy – anuncie mi entrada a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa, las mujeres de quedaron maravilladas pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción. Tome asiento y me coloque alado de Alexis, Lucy ya se encontraba del otro lado platicando animadamente con dos jóvenes atractivas.

- Hey, Mason te llamas cierto, valla que se han vuelto populares en su primer dia en el instituto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Por qué Edward Cullen te ataco en la mañana? – fue un joven el que me dirigía la palabra, varios en la mesa guardaron silencio, al parecer estaban todos interesados en escuchar la respuesta, no solo en esta, si no en las demás mesas de la cafetería.

- Eso mismo es lo que yo quisiera saber – respondí con total honestidad, en realidad no sabia que era lo que sucedía, al parecer mi respuesta no era lo que esperaban oír, varios de los curiosos regresaron a sus conversaciones.

- Mhm… ¿entonces en realidad no lo saben?

- Albert, no deberías molestarlos con eso – al parecer ese era el nombre del joven.

- Esta bien Joseph – dijo refiriéndose al que le dirigió la palabra – será mejor así, de que sepan a que se atienden con los Cullen – en la mesa de nuevo se volvió a hacer silencio – Realmente es poco lo que todos saben de ellos, no tienen realmente ningún amigo y siempre están juntos, pero hay unos terribles rumores que corren acerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó Lucy con honesta curiosidad, yo le reproché con la mirada.

- Bueno, son rumores de sus escuelas pasadas, según dicen en los últimos 3 años han estado en mas de 20 escuelas – en este momento me encontraba escuchando sus palabras con enorme detenimiento, igual que todos en la mesa – la ultima en la que estuvieron, fue la secundaria de La Push, donde mi primo asiste. El me contó que cosas realmente terribles suceden a su alrededor y un día de la nada la hermana menor comenzó a gritar como loca en medio de la explanada de la escuela. – Hizo señas para que detuviera su relato y me detuve a mirar a Lucy, ella estaba asustada, pero movió la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien continuar – Todos que presenciaron el suceso estaban realmente aterrados, según cuentan sus gritos eran de un completo y profundo dolor así que entre unos cuantos la tomaron y la llevaron a la enfermería en la cual notaron que se había hecho una herida en el pie, todos pensaron que se había lastimado pero algunos no piensan que fue así.

Absolutamente todos estábamos completamente en silencio escuchando el relato de Albert, incluso las mesas que se encontraban del otro lado de la cafetería estaban atentos a las palabras de nuestra mesa.

- Su hermano, Edward, salió de clases inmediatamente y fue corriendo a la enfermería y fue entonces cuando lo mas extraño paso – la piel empezaba a volvérseme de gallina – Cuando entro a la enfermería, el se dirigió a su hermana y le pregunto algo que nadie pudo comprender, a lo que, Bella, asintió con la cabeza fue entonces cuando todos pudieron ver que Edward Cullen tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Dos semanas después misteriosas desapariciones ocurrieron en La Push, inmediatamente después, los hermanos Cullen fueron transferidos a esta escuela; hace aproximadamente un mes el día de hoy. Realmente se desconoce si eventos parecidos sucedieron en sus escuelas pasadas.

- ¡Se te olvido decir que todo esto comenzó, justo hace tres años, después de que nuestros padres murieran de manera misteriosa!... ¡ALBERT! – desde el lado opuesto de la cafetería se escucho de manera melodiosa la voz de Edward Cullen, absolutamente todos los que nos encontrábamos en el lugar giramos nuestra cabeza para voltear a verlos, todos los estudiantes de la cafetería estaban en silencio completamente concentrados escuchando la historia que nadie se había percatado que Edward y Bella habían entrado al comedor. Su mirada llena de petrifico por completo a los mas de 50 estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento, un enorme miedo inhumano comenzó a recorrer todo nuestro cuerpo, Lucy no pudo con la presión y termino por desmayarse.

Por suerte tan pronto como entraron el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase sonó a lo que todos corrieron de manera apresurada para salir de la cafetería, al final solo nos quedamos los pocos de nuestra mesa y los Cullen que nos dirigieron una mirada pulverizarte antes de abandonar el recinto.

¿Son acaso ciertos los rumores acerca de los hermanos Cullen? ¿Qué es lo que realmente paso ese día en el instituto de La Push? ¿Son las misteriosas desapariciones en verdad culpa de ellos? ¿Por qué es que estamos involucrados en todo esto?

¿QUE ES LO QUE NOS ESPERA AHORA?


	4. Inhumanamente Posible

CAPITULO IV

Alexis y otros dos compañeros nos auxiliaron y nos ayudaron a llevar a Luciana a la enfermería. Tenia mala pinta, y parecía haber tomado una ligera fiebre, la presión de la mirada de Edward fue realmente intensa, llena de resentimiento y odio, realmente pude sentir sus emociones como fluían dentro de mi; por supuesto para Lucy esto fue demasiado. Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, y es que, por alguna razón los sentimientos emitidos por los Cullen no era todos de desprecio, pude sentir claramente un intenso dolor interno, soledad y sobretodo una inmensa tristeza.

- Massy, perdóname, debí ser mas fuerte, solo ocasiono problemas para los demás – Lucy me miraba desde la camilla de la enfermería, los demás compañeros ya se habían retirado a la clase y la enfermera me pedía que hiciera lo mismo – Tal vez tienes razón después de todo, tal vez debería regresar a…

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – Esta vez estaba completamente decidido – No importa cuan peligrosa sea la situación, mientras yo este contigo, te prometo que siempre te protegeré. Donde sea que estés, ahí estaré para ayudarte. – y así tome su mano y le di un beso en la frente, me despedí de ella y me retire a las clases.

Ahora mas que nada los alumnos de la escuela estaban más aterrados de mí, pero eso era claro los supersticiosos, pues hubo muchos curiosos que se me acercaron e hicieron preguntas, la mayoría estúpidas, sobre mi relación con los Cullen. Realmente ya no estaba de humor para hacer buenos amigos, así que fingí una sonrisa y conteste con tonterías a sus preguntas. Las próximas 2 clases se pasaron volando, realmente estaba demasiado preocupado por mi hermana para poner atención, el profesor de la tercera hora se había reportado enfermo así que tendríamos 50 minutos libres antes de la última clase: Economía del Hogar.

Busque un lugar tranquilo para descansar, Albert Rupperttson y Joseph Coox, los dos amigos de Alexis que me ayudaron a llevar a Lucy a la enfermería decidieron hacerme compañía, cuando les pregunte que si no estaban asustado de mi ellos respondieron con una sonrisa "si en verdad creyéramos en esos rumores no habríamos hablado de ellos en primer lugar". En verdad estaba agradecido que personas como ellos existieran.

Ya faltaban 15 min antes de la clase cuando Joseph sugirió que nos adelantáramos a la clase, dado que para trabajar debemos hacer parejas, llegar tarde significaría que tendríamos que hacer equipo con alguien desagradable. Mientras que ellos prometieron guardarme un lugar 

yo me aventure a los baños, no se encontraban lejos pero el edificio estaba algo solitario a comparación de los demás, pase rápidamente y entre sin demora.

No tardé demasiado, así que me apresure a dirigirme a la clase, pero tuve que detenerme al doblar a la esquina en los baños, pues ahí se encontraban dos personas que no me esperaba encontrar, no quería que se dieran cuenta que los había visto, así que me escondí tras un árbol.

- Como te encuentras, ¿ya no te duele, Bella? – podía ver a Edward como se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella, tenia la mirada vidriosa y llena de una profunda preocupación mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban por las cicatrices de sus brazos.

- Todavía duelen un poco, es la de mi pierna las que realmente me molesta, es la más reciente y de entre todas, la segunda más profunda – Bella deslizo la palma de su mano por el talón de su pie izquierdo subiendo por la pantorrilla deteniéndose solo para poner una cara de dolor.

- No creo que esto sea una buena idea Bella, sabes a lo que te atiendes – tomó los manos de su hermana y las cruzo en su pecho – No quiero que nada malo te pase.

- Estaré bien Edward, además debemos continuar tal y como lo hemos planeado. Nos esperan muchas dificultades en el futuro – soltó sus manos y llevo su mano hasta izquierda hacia su espalda y giro su cabeza, intentando con la mirada ver lo que se encontraba en ella – y eso es algo, que e aprendido de la manera mas difícil.

Edward se limito a observarla en silencio, me sentía completamente expuesto, muy a pesar de estar escondido, podía sentir claramente sus miradas sobre de mi. ¿Estarán al tanto de mi presencia en aquel lugar? Realmente no tuve tiempo de detenerme averiguar, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, los vi girar en la esquina del edificio continuo.

La campana que anunciaba las clases estaba sonando: "Demonios". Se me hizo tarde, debía apresurarme o de lo contrario no encontraría pareja para la clase de Económica; corrí todo lo que pude ignorando a mi paso el reclamo de uno que otro profesor. Por fin llegué al salón y me asome por la puerta.

- Discúlpeme profesora, me eh perdido camino de los baños – dije inmediatamente sin detenerme a mirar a la maestra, detuve la mirada a una de las mesas del salón donde Joseph y Albert me miraban con caras de muertos.

- Excelente Joven Wyler, llega justo a tiempo, por favor diríjase a la mesa numero 2, dado que ha llegado tarde tendré que asignarle compañero, trabajara el día de hoy con otra alumna que considera de poca importancia la puntualidad en mi hora al igual que usted. – Levanté la mirada para ver a la profesora que apuntaba a una mesa que se encontraba a un par de metros de mi, en ella se encontraba sentada Bella Cullen, gire rápidamente la mirada de vuelta a Joseph que me hacia señas con el dedo en las que lo deslizaba por su cuello en seña de burla.

"Había metido la pata bien metida". Resignado camine hasta mi asiento y me deje caer sobre el, mientras que en todo el salón comenzó el cuchicheo de los alumnos que habían comenzado a hablar de nosotros.

- Buenos días – Bella me saludo amigablemente.

- B-buenos días – le devolví el saludo torpemente. No sabia como reaccionar ante tal situación, a pesar de que Edward me advirtió que no me acercara a su hermana jamás, ahora me encontraba con ella, sentados juntos formando equipo para la clase.

Los primeros 20 minutos pasaron incómodamente, no nos hablábamos en lo absoluto y nos limitamos a seguir las órdenes de la profesora. Pero esta situación realmente me molestaba, ahora que la tenia de cerca podía apreciar sus características, tenia la piel blanca, pálida y translucida que no parecía real pero aun así daba la impresión que de tocarla, seria tan suave como el terciopelo, su rostro estaba oculto entre su cabello, pero era evidente que era muy hermosa, mas aun, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida; y sus ojos eran dorados, intensos y profundos como los rayos del sol. Pero era sus cicatrices lo que resaltaban enormemente en su cuerpo, su brazos estaban cubiertos por ellas, las había de muchos tamaños, unas no mas largas que una punzada pero otra se elevaban desde la palma de su mano hasta perderse en su camisa, llevaba una blusa de mangas largas, pero dado que estas continuaban alrededor de su cuello era lógico que terminaban ahí, no, lo que realmente me interesa saber, es si estas se encuentran no solo en su brazo, si no en todo su cuerpo.

- Auch – Bella levanto su mano, una herida había aparecido en la palma de su mano derecha

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunte y de inmediato tomo un pedazo de papel y escondía la herida de mi vista

- Estoy bien, solo… me corte, con la navaja – le pedi que me dejara ver la herida para lavarla, ella no pudo negarse, tome su mano y la lleve hasta el fregadero, no era realmente una gran herida, pero tenia algo raro. Ella dijo que se corto con la navaja, pero el corte tenia forma de zig-zag.

- Oh por dios Bella, ¿este bien? – La profesora se percato de la situación y acerco a nuestra mesa. Bella de inmediato se acerco a mi oído y me dijo: "Sera mejor que levantes tu mochila antes de que…" Pero fue demasiado tarde, la profesora no había visto por donde venia y se tropezó con mi mochila cayendo de manera estrepitosa.

- ¿Como es que tu sabias que…? – La mire completamente sorprendido, no había manera de que ella supiera que eso fuese a pasar, mucho menos por que desde el lugar donde se encontraba no podía ver mi mochila.

- Profesora ¿se encuentra bien? – una de las muchachas que se encontraba atrás de nosotros se acerco alarmada para auxiliar a la profesora, pero en su descuido no se percato que tenia todavía un cuchillo en la mano.

- ¡Hey, te cuidado con eso! – de inmediato me adelante y la tome por el brazo y le arrebate el cuchillo de la mano. La chica se disculpo y volteo a mirarme, entonces fue que se percato, a mi parecer, de quien era. Me miro con horror de la misma manera que lo habían hecho todos los prejuiciosos y pego un grito.

- ¡¡KYA!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!! ¡¡ESTAS MALDITO, MALDITO IGUAL QUE ESOS DEMONIOS!! – y de un golpe me obligo a soltar su brazo, la joven se encontraba histérica y en su pánico tomo sus brazos y me empujo con todas sus fuerzas, atrás de mi se encontraba el banquillo de mi asiento lo que provoco que me tropezará. Yo todavía tenia el cuchillo en mi mano no podía permitir que nadie mas saliera herido así que me gire para así de esta manera el cuchillo callera bajo de mi al caer, pero me había olvidado completamente que Bella se encontraba del otro lado. Ya no podía evitarlo, había perdido por completo el equilibrio, me resbale en mis pies y de manera estrepitosa caí sobre de Bella encajándole el cuchillo en el abdomen.

El salón quedo en completo silencio, todos se acercó para ver lo que había pasado, la profesora se levantó y tomó a la joven entre sus brazos que ahora lloraba histérica.

- Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? – La profesora comenzó a levantar los escombros del desastre que recién había ocurrido, yo me golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, pero fuera de eso me encontraba bien.

- ¡Bella! – Comenzó a gritar horrorizado – ¡Bella! ¡Respóndeme! – ella permanecía inmóvil. Imposible, no podía ser cierto, la había acecinado no hay manera de que un ser humano pueda sobrevivir a que le atraviesen el estomago con un cuchillo, asustado me lleve las manos a la cara con lo que recibí otro golpe en la cabeza. Confundido mire mis manos: el mango del cuchillo seguía entre mis dedos. – imposible.

Bella comenzó a moverse y lentamente se incorporo. Todos los presentes estábamos atónitos, petrificados en nuestro lugar, en su camisa se veía claramente como el cuchillo había desgarrado su blusa a la altura del abdomen, pero ella se encontraba perfectamente bien y a un lado se encontraba destrozada la hoja del cuchillo.

- ¿Qué demonios eres? – la profesora hablo por todos los presentes, que la miraban horrorizados, Bella me miro desconcertada y luego miro el mango del cuchillo entre mis dedos. Su rostro se puso aun mas pálido de lo normal, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, dejándonos a todos completamente trastornados.

¿Había o no atravesado su abdomen con el cuchillo? ¿Cómo es que la hoja se encontraba completamente destrozada? ¿De donde provienen todas esas cicatrices? ¿Cuáles son los planes de los que hablaban los hermanos Cullen? ¿Cuáles son esas dificultades que nos esperan en el futuro?


	5. Cuadros

OK; VALE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ALGO ABURRIDON; PERO TIENEN QUE LEERLO POR QUE DE AQUÍ PARTIMOS PARA METERNOS EN LA PARTE BUENA DE LA HISTORIA!

CAPITULO V

Este estaba lejos de ser el día perfecto con el que tanto habíamos soñado, lo único que quería era recoger a Lucy en la enfermería para poder irnos a la casa. La profesora dio por terminada la clase antes de la hora, tome mis cosas y salí del salón como bala, tome mi celular y marqué el número de Chris.

- Aló – contesto por fin después de varios timbres.

- Chris, soy Mason, ¿Lucy y yo te estaremos esperando en el estacionamiento para tomar el autobús de regreso, tardaras mucho en alcanzarnos? – mi voz sonaba realmente agitada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Por el auricular del teléfono me pareció escuchar otras voces, Chris no se encontraba solo – Hey lo siento May, unos compañeros de mi clase me han invitado a una fiesta, no regresare a la casa hasta mas tarde.

- ¿Tan pronto? al parecer tu día ha sido muy bueno – ¿habrá notado el sarcasmo en mi voz? al parecer no, por las risas del otro lado del teléfono puedo darme cuenta que esta demasiado ocupado jugando bromas con sus nuevos amigos.

- No tan bueno como el tuyo según escuche – mis ojos rodaron instintivamente, me pregunto si me estará viendo por que su reacción fue una risa de burla – Bueno, me alegra saber que estás bien, nos vemos en la casa, avísale al tio James que llegare tarde. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que me diera tiempo de decir adiós; ya me encontraba a unos pasos de la enfermería, doble en la esquina del edificio y Lucy ya me esperaba sentada afuera de la clínica. Se levanto de golpe y con gran energía me saludo con su enorme sonrisa; no puedo estar más agradecido con dios por darme tan hermosa hermana, su sola sonrisa es suficiente para ahuyentar todas las nubes de mi cielo.

Una vez juntos, tomamos el camino al estacionamiento mientras le platicaba d la buena fortuna de nuestro primo y se puso verde de la envidia. Estaba realmente animada a conocer muchos nuevos amigos en nuestro primer día, por desgracia y culpa de los eventos desafortunados del hoy, es algo que realmente no fue posible y dudo mucho eso cambie el día de mañana.

Estábamos ya en la esquina de la avenida esperando el bus que nos llevaría de regreso a casa, mi padre nos había obligado a tomarnos todo el fin de semana de los primeros días de nuestra estancia en estudiar el pueblo y aprendernos las rutas del servicio de transporte así que no tendríamos ningún problema, el bus no tardo mas de 5 min en llegar, subimos a el y nos sentamos en los lugares que se encontraban al fondo.

El autobús comenzó a andar, pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, atrás se escucharon los gritos de un par de personas que pedían que el bus se detuviera para que pudieran abordar; hice notar al conductor de estas personas y este se detuvo y así abordaron, fue más mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de quienes se trataban:

- Madre santa, Mason, caminas como liebre, tan pronto saliste del salón te fuiste y no pudimos darte alcance, creímos que te perderíamos – Era Joseph, Albert y Alexis junto con otras 3 personas mas, los mismos que se sentaron nos nosotros en la mesa del almuerzo.

- Perdonen que los abordemos de esta manera, pero no podíamos dejar las cosas como estaban, las cosas en el salón de clases se pusieron realmente al rojo vivo Mason – Albert se sentó alado de mi mientras que Alexis tomo el lugar alado de Lucy; Joseph tomo lugar enfrente de nosotros junto.

- Esa Elizabeth Smith es una tonta, sabes, la chica que provoco todo el accidente – el chico que me hablaba era uno con el que no lo había hecho antes, recuerdo que se nos presento con el nombre de Lucas Tunner – la maestra le a puesto un castigo después de que te fuiste.

- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso – no solo por que no tenia ganas de recordar lo sucedido, si no por que no tenia intenciones de dejar que Lucy se enterara de lo que había pasado – entonces, a donde se dirigen todos ustedes.

Nuestros 6 acompañantes compartieron una mirada de complicidad y luego dijeron muy jovialmente: "¡PUES A TU CASA!". Y entontes todos habían comenzado a reír; Lucy empezó a 

saltar de alegría por que sentía como estaba haciendo tantos y tan grandes amigos y yo solo podía pensar que Chris no será el único que podrá presumir que asistió a su propia fiesta privada en el primer día de clases.

Nuestra casa no se encontraba a mas de 20 minutos de distancia, cuando llegamos todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras observaban nuestra pequeña mansión de 2 pisos. La estructura era de fino concreto blanco y tenía ventanas tan grandes como paredes, el diseño era moderno y tenía una enorme puerta de madera en la entrada. Realmente resaltaba entre las casa habituales del pueblo.

- ¡Diantres son millonarios! – dijo con emoción una de nuestras acompañantes, ella se llama Laura Favole, una linda joven de unos 1.60 de estatura, piel blanca y cabello largo, negro y lacio.

- Te equivocas, los millonarios son nuestros padres – Lucy parecía algo pesimista al hablar, pero era verdad, nosotros no habías hecho nada en nuestras vidas que se mereciera todo lo que nuestros padres nos habían dado – vamos, será mejor que entremos para ponernos cómodos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, alce la mano para girar el pomo de la puerta pero esta se abrió frente de mí, en el marco se encontraba mi padre que nos sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Bienvenidos – saludó cordialmente

- James, creí que dijiste que estarías muy ocupado como para recogernos en la escuela – mi padre nos hacia señas para que pasáramos, uno por uno entramos a la casa y nos acomodamos en la sala.

- Si lo siento, planeaba ir al bosque a buscar ese lugar del que les hable, entre mas pronto lo encuentre mejor; pero a la salida del puebla me detuvo el Sheriff, Charlie Swan un buen hombre, me advirtió que la entrada a los bosques estaba prohibida por el momento. – mi padre sonaba realmente decepcionado y sin duda, esta visita a Forks era un proyecto que mi padre anhelaba desde hace mas de 15 años.

- Es realmente una pena escuchar eso señor Wyler, pero efectivamente nadie puede entrar a los bosques en este momento, hay toque de queda – la voz de Albert se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, él junto con Alexis y Lucas se encontraban observando las fotografías de las paredes, trabajo de mi padre – Estas son imágenes muy hermosas señor Wyler.

- Se agradece enormemente tus comentarios, pero por favor llámenme James – en este instante todos nuestros invitados se encontraban observando las fotografías del cuarto, Alexis, Laura y la otra joven que nos acompañaba Sthepanie Meyer, se encontraban observando una fotografía de las costas de Amalfi, mas específicamente la ciudad de Atrani, nuestro pueblo natal. Luciana había ido a la cocina a preparar algunas bebidas.

- Si les sorprenden las fotografías, entonces les sorprenderá mas saber que fue mi padre el que las tomo – todos voltearon a ver a mi padre sorprendidos – Por cierto James, Chris me pidió que te dijera que llegara tarde a casa, se ha colado a una fiesta en su primer día de clases.

- Parece ser que se ha hecho de muy buenos amigos, al igual que ustedes dos – todos en la habitación respondieron con una enorme sonrisa.

- Dígame señor… no… James; por que es que quería entrar al bosque con tanta urgencia, cual es este lugar del que nos habla – Lucas se volteo para recibir el vaso de limonada que le ofrecía Lucy, el rostro de mi padre se iluminó de felicidad, estaba contento que hubiese hecho la pregunta.

- Bueno si voltean a su izquierda podrán ver la respuesta – con el dedo apunto a una gran fotografía enmarcada sobre la chimenea en ella aparecía un paisaje, el mas hermoso paisaje que había en el mundo, era la vista de un prado, la luz del sol iluminaba radiantemente desde el cielo, el suelo estaba completamente poblado de flores violeta y amarillo y forrado por un espeso y brillante pasto azul y verde, a lo lejos se veía un enorme y frondoso árbol en el centro del cuadro que daba sombra a la orilla de un insipiente riachuelo. Nuestros invitados se quedaron completamente maravillados ante aquel paisaje, tanto que quedaron conmovidos hasta las lágrimas.

- Es realmente hermoso, esta seguro que este lugar se encuentra aquí, ¿en Forks? – la voz de Sthepanie provenía de entre sus manos, pues se encontraba secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter. – ¿en donde se encuentra con exactitud?

- No tengo la menor idea – mi padre embozo una enorme sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa de los presentes – Pero de algo estoy seguro es que se encuentra en este lugar, antes de que naciera Lucy, mi hermano que era Arqueólogo se encontraba estudiando unas ruinas en una cueva en las cercanías de esta región, yo lo acompañaba, pero en medio de nuestra expedición, perdimos el camino; al cabo de tres días sin comida estábamos al borde de la muerte pero con todas nuestras fuerzas logramos atravesar el bosque y en un milagro de dios, encontramos este lugar. Al principio creímos que no lo habíamos logrado y que nos encontrábamos en el paraíso, pero gracias a que llegamos a este claro el helicóptero de rescate fue capaz de ubicarnos y gracias a eso fuimos rescatados – la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre se hacia cada vez mas tenue – Pero, lamentablemente, mi hermano no lo logró y falleció antes de llegar al hospital.

- Realmente lo sentimos, señor Wyler – Alexis se acerco a mi padre y le ofreció su mano.

- Eres realmente amable señorita, pero ya te dije, llámame James – y volvió a sonreír – en todo caso, después de que ese trágico suceso regrese a Italia, a disfrutar la vida con mi familia y que puedo decir, un año después, nació Lucy. – mi hermana se había puesto roja como tomate.

- ¡PAPA! – Lucy hacia rabietas, no le gustaba que la tratasen como una bebe, mi padre reía a carcajadas.

- Si hablando de eso, quien quiere ver el álbum de fotos de Mason y Lucy cuando eran bebes, los tengo por aquí en algún lado.

- Disculpe, James… su hermano, del que nos hablo, no es acabo el padre de la otra persona que vive con ustedes, Chris Wyler – Albert dijo la pregunta, pero eran todos los que querían conocer la respuesta. Mi padre se limito a responder:

- Efectivamente – tomo de la repisa una de las fotografías familiares: en esta había 6 personas, dos parejas de adultos y dos niños – su nombre era Arthur – apunto con un dedo al hombre más alto de la imagen – esta era su esposa Sandra, y ambos son los padres de Chris.

- ¿Y donde se encuentra su madre?

- Lamentablemente falleció, hace 17 años en un trágico accidente, ella también era arqueóloga y murió mientras exploraba unas catacumbas, en una ciudad de Italia.

PARTE DE LA TRAGICA HISTORIA QUE ACONTECIO HACE MAS DE 15 AÑOS ES REVELADA

¿Qué secretos se ocultan tras la trágica muerte de los padres de Chris? ¿Dónde es que se encuentra este misterioso lugar del que el señor Wyler esta tan deseoso de encontrar? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que esta declarado el toque de queda a la entrada de los bosques? ¿Es todo esto mera coincidencia, o tendrán los sucesos del presente alguna relación con los del pasado?


	6. Leyendas Urbanas

CAPITULO VI

- Pero bueno, eso es algo que ya paso hace muchos años. Mejor dediquémonos a hablar de cosas felices – James estaba realmente animado por la presencia de nuestros nuevos amigos, así era el, era sin duda una persona maravillosa que nos ama con todo su corazón.

- ¿Es esta su esposa señor Wyler? – Alexis se había acercado a la fotografía que sostenía mi padre en sus manos.

- Efectivamente, mi adorada esposa Dayana, la conocí gracias a mi hermano hace 21 años. Como ya lo había mencionado mi hermano era arqueólogo; ambos somos provenientes de Londres, Inglaterra. El museo de Londres nos contrato en ese entonces para viajar por todo el mundo a lugares impresionantes, el trabajo de mi hermano era el de investigar ruinas antiguas, su especialidad eran las escrituras y lenguas perdidas. Mientras que mi trabajo era el de tomar fotografías de los lugares a donde íbamos; éramos la combinación perfecta. En uno de nuestros viajes, llegamos a Roma, Italia, donde conocimos a Sandra, la madre de Chris, ella era una colega que trabajaría con mi hermano en unas investigaciones en cierta ciudad, no recuerdo el nombre exactamente… bueno, el caso es que ellos dos terminaron enamorándose, al cabo de un par de meses, se casaron.

- ¡¡Eso es completamente romántico!! – Laura y Sthephanie estaban enganchadas con el rétalo de mi padre, abrazadas y dando brinquitos de emoción; Lucas y Joseph hacían muecas en burla imitando su comportamiento de manera hilarante – ¡Por favor continúe!

- Bueno, como les decía, mi hermano y Sandra se enamoraron; pero ellos no fueron los únicos, gracias a que ellos dos se conocieron yo fui capaz de conocer a Dayana, que era la hermana menor de Sandra, es una mujer increíble que amo con todo mi corazón – mi padre sostenía la fotografía muy cerca de su cara, apreciando el bello rostro de mi madre que le sonreía en la foto. – Unos meses después de la boda de mi hermano, Dayana y yo tuvimos la nuestra y dos años después dios bendijo nuestra vidas con un hijo, ese seria este pequeño niño que carga mi esposa en sus brazos, el pequeño Mason; aunque celosos de nuestro logro, mi hermano y su esposa le echaron muchas ganas y al año siguiente nació este otro pequeño, Chris. – las chicas echaban suspiros mientras observaban a los dos bebes de la fotografía, esto era realmente embarazoso.

- Bueno creo ah sido suficiente historia por hoy, mejor pasemos a cosas mas interesantes – Luciana estaba evidentemente molesta por se excluida de la conversación, por su puesto, ella no estaba en la fotografía, pues había nacido si no hasta dentro de 4 años después de ese momento.

Todos estábamos realmente pasándola genial, tanto que habíamos olvidado por completo el horrible día que nos precedía, pero eso estaba ya en el pasado, no dejaríamos que nos afectase de nuevo, había todo sido como un mal sueño, un extraño y horrible sueño. Tras pasar un rato observando nuestro viejo álbum familiar todos decidimos pasar a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, mi padre había invitados a todos así que tendríamos un banquete y dada la ocasión yo prepararía una exquisita pizza para todos los invitados, era la pizza favorita de papá, tal y como la preparaba mi madre, ella es chef y tiene un restaurante en nuestro pueblo natal, es realmente popular entre los lugareños y muy visitado por los turistas; principal razón por la cual no pudo abandonar el trabajo para acompañarnos en nuestro viaje.

- ¡Mason esta pizza esta increíble! ¡Es la exquisitez mas grande del mundo! Por favor tienes que decirme el secreto de cómo prepararla – todos parecían haber disfrutado mucho de la comida, en especial Alexis que insistía calurosamente que le diera la receta.

- Vale, no es realmente un secreto, ve a mi mochila y toma papel y lápiz que para que apuntes como prepararla – salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta la sala a donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas del instituto, al poco rato regreso con una libreta pero traía algo entre sus manos que no alcancé a reconocer.

- Hey Mason, no fue mi intención, pero al sacar la libreta de tu mochila este pendiente salió de entre tus libros y cayo al suelo – el silencio inundo la habitación, todos se encontraban intrigados por aquel objeto que tenia Alexis en su mano, se acerco a la mesa y me dio el extraño pendiente. No era algo que hubiese visto en mi vida, era de madera tallada, la cuerda era de cuero y daba la pinta de tener mucho uso, además de que estaba maltratado, al parecer era muy antiguo.

ADJUNTO DIBUJO

- ¿De donde sacaste esto, Alexis?

- Ya te lo dije, estaba en tu mochila entre tus útiles, primero pensé que era tuyo, pero eche una mirada a tus cosas, tus libros estaban todos manchados y húmedos, llenos de moho y maltratados, pensé que era extraño que llevases algo en tan malas condiciones entre tus libros por eso lo eh traído – esto era realmente extraño, no comprendo como pudo algo así llegar a mi mochila.

- Esto es realmente extraño, primero no me dejan entrar a los bosques, luego esas extrañas personas encapuchadas que vi en el pueblo y ahora un extraño pendiente aparece misteriosamente en tu mochila, no cabe duda que hay un misterio realmente grande en este pueblo; no cabe duda por que mi hermano estaba tan interesado por venir aquí hace 15 años – mi padre observaba con cuidado el pendiente y lo sentía con cuidado entre sus dedos – miren, tienen un símbolo de este lado y hay una inscripción en la parte trasera, pero no logro entender lo que dice.

- ¿Dices que has visto unas personas extrañas en la calle? – Lucy estaba realmente consternada con las palabras de mi padre - ¿Se tratara acaso de los Cullen?

- ¿Los Cullen dices? ¿Te refieres a los hermanos huérfanos? Me han platicado de ellos unos profesores colegas de la universidad, pero no, no creo que se tratara de ellos. Estas eran 4 personas, eran sin duda extranjeros, tenían una mirada profunda y vestían todos, unas extrañas y largas capas; en realidad no estoy seguro de haberlos vistos, me encontraba discutiendo con el Sheriff, el señor Swan, la prohibición sobre la entrada a los bosques cuando me pareció verlos, parados en medio de la calle y en menos de un parpadeo habían desaparecido.

- Señor Wyler… esto… no es gracioso – Albert estaba completamente pálido en su asiento, se había asustado por los cuentos de mi padre, me pregunto realmente si será supersticioso o no, como el había dicho.

- Eso me recuerda, Albert cierto, hace rato mencionaste que hay toque de queda en la ciudad.

- Así es, hay toque de queda, me sorprende que no sepan de el todavía, se ha decretado que ninguna persona debe abandonar sus casas pasadas las 11 de la noche, es entonces cuando los accidentes han estado ocurriendo.

- ¿Accidentes? – mi padre estaba realmente intrigado.

- Así es, por suerte hasta el momento ninguna persona ha resultado herida. Pero han encontrado los cadáveres de muchos animales muertos a las orillas de la carretera; es por eso que declararon la prohibición del bosque, creen que hay algún animal salvaje suelto en la región. Pero hay algo extraño, y el asunto es que todos los animales, los han encontrado completamente desangrados – Lucy pego un brinco y salió corriendo a mis brazos – si me lo preguntan, no creo que sea trabajo de algún animal.

- Albert, basta. Estas hablando como esos supersticiosos del pueblo – Lucas interrumpió la conversación cuando se dio cuenta que Albert se estaba emocionando contando su historia, al parecer era un mal habito suyo, y tras lo sucedido en la cafetería, no me quedaba ya ninguna duda. – Pero en algo tiene razón, saben, no solo han encontrado conejos o liebres muertos, el otro día hallaron dos osos enormes muertos, cerca de la entrada al pueblo, fue entonces que el toque de queda fue impuesto. Pero si pregunta por la opinión del pueblo, todos piensan que es obra de los Jinetes Plateados.

- ¿Los Jinetes Plateados? – la presión en la habitación se iba incrementando minuto a minuto.

- Así es, también conocidos como los Silver Raiders, son los espíritus protectores del bosque. Los lugareños los han venerado desde hace cientos de años, todos en el pueblo creen fuertemente que existen y nos protegen de las maldad del mundo, pues se dice que este pueblo es un lugar sagrado.

- ¿Espíritus protectores? Pero entonces ¿Por qué atacan a los animales? – estaba realmente confundido por esta cuestión.

- Simple, los ataques comenzaron a acontecer hace cerca de 3 semanas atrás, justo una semana después de que los Cullen se mudaran a Forks, su llegada al pueblo fue siempre mal recibida, todos en el pueblo creen que son augurio del mal y que su presencia molesta a los espíritus del bosque, los cuales muestran su enojo matando los animales y dejándolos a la orilla de los caminos como advertencia de que no desean la presencia de los hermanos en el pueblo.

Todos estábamos al borde de nuestro asientos escuchando palabra a palabra los eventos que acontecen en este lugar, ya cuando pensábamos que el dia no podía ser peor nos llueven los misterios como agua fría, prolongando la pesadillo que vivimos a lo largo del dia. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio y solo se escuchaba el ruido de nuestras respiraciones. De 

pronto un enorme portazo se escucho en toda la casa, todos nos asustamos enormemente, Luciana se acurruco mas fuertemente entre mis brazos. A lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de personas y voces que se acercaban hacia nosotros. Estaban ya cerca, a unos metros y en un instante dos figuras aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola a todos, ¡buenas noches se ve que se están divirtiendo en grande! – era Chris que acababa de llegar a la casa, el muy canijo había azotado la puerta de la entrada al entrar, probablemente con la intención de hacer notar que había llegado a la casa, a su lado se encontraba acompañado por una hermosa mujer, era alta de cabello negro y tenia la piel carmesí – Bueno todos les presento a Katty Stevens – era la joven que me había saludado en la mañana en la cafetería.

- Por dios Chris por poco nos matas de un susto… Chris, ¿que te pasa? – Chris se había puesto pálido como el marfil, estaba completamente petrificado mirando con ojos de terror el extraño pendiente que se encontraba en la mesa. De inmediato salió corriendo y lo tomo entre sus manos.

- De donde sacaron este pendiente – Chris temblaba como si tuviera frio, pero dado que llevaba un enorme abrigo eso era imposible- Les pregunté: ¿DE DONDE SACARON ESTE PENDIENTE?

- Estaba en la mochila de Mason, lo encontramos hace un momento cuando… - pero Chris no permitió que Alexis terminara su oración, atravesó la habitación en enormes zancadas, aparto a Lucy de golpe y cayo al suelo lastimándose el brazo, entonces me tomo por la camisa y me levanto ligeramente.

- Dime, ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Es esta tu idea de una broma pesada? ¿¡EH!? – Chris se encontraba completamente colérico, jamás lo había visto así.

- No tengo idea de donde…

- ¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO IMBESIL! ¡CRES QUE ESTO ES GRACIOSO! ¡CRES QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA! ¡DEJA TUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! – soltó su brazo derecho y antes de que lo esperara me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, caí al suelo donde escondía el rostro entre mis manos.

- Chris, por dios que es lo que te sucede – mi padre trato de detenerlo pero este le soltó un manotazo.

- No me toques por que tu también eres parte de eso, tio – se acerco a Katty que se encontraba mirando la escena con horror, le indico la salida y le pidió que se marchara, se regreso a la mesa y miro a todos los presentes, indicándoles que la invitación para marcharse era para ellos también, todos salieron inmediatamente y abandonaron la residencia. Chris tomo el pendiente, salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Mi padre fue donde Lucy y la ayudo a pararse, estaba llorando amargamente, me levante y fui a donde la habitación de Chris.

- ¡CHRIS!... ¡CHRIS! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡NO COMPRENDO DE LO QUE HABLAS! ¡JAMAS HABIA VISTO ESE PENDIENTE EN MI VIDA! Por favor… abre la puerta – pasaron unos minutos en los que me quede recargado en la entrada de su recamara hasta que abrió la puerta lentamente, estaba llorando inconsolablemente y tenia el pendiente en sus manos, lo apretaba tan fuerte que sus dedos habían comenzado a sangrar.

- May… desde que tengo memoria, siempre hemos estados juntos, siempre has estado ahí conmigo desde que éramos pequeños y contigo he disfrutado la vida como no tienes idea. Pero esto, no te lo puedo perdonar, yo pensaba de ti como un hermano, un hermano que nunca tuve. Pero ahora… ahora…

- Chris…

- ¡MASON!… ¡TE DETESTO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA JAMAS! – y de un golpe cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Chris, Lucy y Edward. Tres personas, fueron tres personas que el día de hoy me habían dicho que me odiaban, no podía soportarlo más, mi corazón, aunque fuerte no podía con tanto dolor.

Me comencé a sentir mareado, cansado, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento; como pude me acerque a la ventana y saque la cabeza para tomar algo de aire, pero ya no podía mas, el sueño se apoderaba de mi. No me encontraba ya al tanto de mis sentidos y comencé a delirar, a lo 

lejos, en la orilla del bosque pude ver personas, 4 individuos encapuchados, de piel pálida y ojos dorados me miraban con enorme curiosidad.

Uno de ellos levanto una de sus manos y apunto hacia donde me encontraba y de repente el sueño arremetió contra de mi como si aventasen una roca contra mi cabeza. Perdí el sentido y me desplome en el lugar donde me encontraba parado, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a las figuras del bosque que lentamente desaparecían entre los helechos para perderse entre las sombras de la noche.

¿Qué secretos oculta ese extraño pendiente? ¿Cómo es que ese objeto tan extraño logro llegar a la mochila de Mason? ¿Qué es lo que dicen las inscripciones que se encuentran grabadas en él? ¿Por qué Chris actuó de manera tan extraña al momento que vio ese pendiente? ¿Que es lo que representa ese extraño objeto para Chris, tanto, que lo lleva a decirle esa palabras de odio a Mason?

¿Qué terrible bestia es aquella ha estado cometiendo los terribles ataques? ¿Sera cierto que existen estos espíritus del bosque, los Silver Raiders y que los ataques en el bosque son muestra de su furia y desprecio por los Cullen?

¡¡Quiénes son esas personas encapuchadas? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?!

¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO EN FORKS!?

Pregunta extra: ¿Cuál es el secreto de la maravillosa pizza de la mamá de Mason!? (¡Yo quiero probarla!)


	7. Theta1

CAPITULO VII - Theta -1

"¿Donde estoy?" Mi voz hace eco en el vacio pero nadie me responde, me encuentro solo y asustado. Miro a mí alrededor, pero solo el vacio me devuelve la mirada, este lugar esta en penumbras, las sombras se deslizan y penetran por mis poros intoxicando mi cuerpo con un escalofriante terror.

Necesito calmarme y poner mas atención, examino el lugar donde me encuentro, si es que hay algo que examinar, y comprendo que estoy en medio de la nada, no hay luz, no hay cielo, no hay tierra, no se si estoy parado sobre algo o floto incorpóreo, no se ni siquiera si mi cuerpo existe en esta realidad. Comienzo a girar sobre mis pies para observar a mi alrededor, pero no importa donde mire todo esta lleno de profunda inexistencia.

"¡Mason!" Escucho una voz que me suplica por detrás, giro tan rápido como puedo y visualizo a Luciana que yace en el piso a unos metros de distancia con la cara al suelo y las ropas desganadas, trato de correr hasta donde se encuentra pero por más que me muevo no logro alcanzarla, esta a tan solo unos metros de distancia mas aun parece que kilómetros nos separan. – "¡¿Por qué Mason?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! ¡Duele! ¡QUEMA POR DENTRO!" – El pánico se apodera de mí, la fuerza se me escapa en cada exhalación y mi cuerpo se congela por cada paso que me acerco.

Estoy a tan solo 1 metro de distancia pero el horror me detiene paralizando, Lucy me mira con ojos perdidos, su cara esta completamente bañada en lágrimas del color de la sangre mientras que sus ojos se encuentran completamente oscurecidos, negros desde la retina hasta el iris. Con enorme esfuerzo desvió la mirada de su rostro solo para notar las cadenas que la impresionan, gruesas piezas de metal cuelgan de sus brazos y piernas y se elevan en el cielo hasta un techo tan alto que es imposible verlo.

Entonces cierro los ojos y en un parpadeo dejo de ser yo mismo, ahora soy Lucy y me observo parado de pie enfrente de mí. Un completo y agonizante dolor recorre mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, pego un berrido de dolor y mas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, lagrimas gruesas y espesas, que me desgarran por dentro, casi podría jurar están hechas de cristal pulverizado, que desgarran mi alma al brotar de mi cuerpo, pero el dolor es nada comparado con mi garganta que arde, quema con intensidad por una sed mortal que ansío saciar.

Levanto la mirada y me miró a los ojos, destrozado, me volteo sobre los talones y comienzo a correr "¿Por que estoy corriendo? ¿Por qué corro en lugar de ayudarla?" y mi corazón se parte en dos, mientras observo mi espalda alejarse, no comprendo ¿Si tanto trabajo me costo acercarme por que me es tan fácil alejarme de aquí?

"Todo estará bien" Levanto la mirada y ahora Edward Cullen se encuentra a mi lado, su mirada esta llena de bondad y sus cálidos ojos dorados reconfortan mi dolor. Se acerca hacia mí y cierra los ojos, desliza sus brazos por mi cuello y ahora me abraza. Pero yo esperaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo mas a cambio lo único que obtuve fue frio, profundo y agonizante frio. Mas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos provocando agonizante dolor que paralizante me obliga a cerrar los parpados con enorme fuerza, abro los ojos y dejo de ser Lucy.

Soy yo otra vez, estoy corriendo, sin rumbo ni motivación, solo corriendo. Escapando, horrorizado y lleno de culpa; Lucy necesita de mi ayuda pero no tengo el poder para hacerlo, estoy demasiado asustado "Soy un cobarde". Una pared invisible me detiene y provoca mi caída, levanto la mirada y Bella Cullen esta de pie a metros de distancia, inexpresiva, inerte… muerta. Me levanto y camino hacia ella con cautela.

En este lugar no hay viento, pero a pesar de eso el vestido de Bella se mueve con intensidad, poseído por fuerzas sobrenaturales.

Estoy a unos pasos de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca para observar las cicatrices de su cuerpo, unas están al rojo vivo, grabadas en su piel evidentemente recientes; pero hay otras que semejan el color de las perlas, delatando en su infinita belleza la antigüedad de las mismas.

De pronto una luz se apodera del cuerpo de Bella, sus ojos se tornan blancos y su cuerpo brilla con intensidad como si miles de diamantes estuviesen incrustados en su piel, el viento inexistente sopla con mas fuerza desgarrando en tiras el traje de bella dejando al descubireto su cuerpo desnudo: sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, su espalda, su abdomen, cada centímetro de ella esta poblado por dolorosas cicatrices.

Bella se eleva por los aires y el intenso brillo de su piel amenaza con dejarme ciego, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y Edward Cullen se encuentra ahí, pero algo no anda bien, pues el sonríe de oreja a oreja, sus ojos están abiertos como platos y una expresión de demencia y satisfacción delata con descaro la felicidad que le otorga al ver a su hermana en esta situación.

No logro soportarlo mas, de nuevo cierro los ojos con fuerza y mi cuerpo se transforma, abro de nuevo los parpados y ahora estoy corriendo por el bosque, los arboles se mueven a mi alrededor tan rápido que no son mas que una mancha borrosa. Ahora lo que siento es odio y desprecio, y un dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Miro a mí alrededor, no estoy solo, un puñado de criaturas trotan a mi lado, enormes bestias con colmillos afilados y de pelaje grueso se deslizan a mí alrededor. Camino en cuatro patas, ya no soy humano y de mi cuello rebota de un lado al otro con el movimiento de mi cuerpo, un extraño pendiente con una insignia que brilla con un rojo intenso a la luz de una luna petrificada.

¿Pero por que corro con tanta prisa? Aligero el paso y volteo la mirada por un segundo, elevando la vista al cielo solo para descubrir con horror la razón de nuestra huida. Decenas de cientos de espectros surcan los cielos dando círculos sobre nuestras cabezas, seres encapuchados y de ojos rojos apuntan sus peligrosos colmillos hacia nosotros, el pánico se apodera de mí y mi cuerpo deja de moverse. Una de las bestias se acerca a mi y me habla, pero no con palabras sino con sentimientos, puedo escuchar su suave voz dentro de mi mente, sus ojos cafés llenos de un intensa pasión me suplican que la sigua; y mi ya roto corazón se parte en mas pedazos de lo que puede soportar y un sentimiento de traición inunda mi ser. Soy diferente, soy peligroso… no puedo permitir que nadie mas salga herido. Y me alejo corriendo en dirección contraria.

No recuerdo en que punto fue, pero soy yo de nuevo, soy humano y estoy en mi cuerpo. Corro con desesperación en este mundo de sombras, de vacio e insolación. Sin rumbo ni procedencia, solo corriendo. Mi cuerpo esta agotado, se siente frio, cansado, ya no puedo mas tengo que descansar y me detengo, dejo caer mi peso sobre el inexistente suelo, mi respiración es intermitente, ya no me queda mas tiempo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Tu no has hecho nada malo, mi querido Mason – una voz tierna me susurra al oído, mientras que unos cálidos brazos me levantan del suelo, es mi madre – tu eres la única esperanza, no puedes quedarte aquí Mason, estas atrapado en un sueño debes despertar, el futuro que se avecina es peligroso y tu hermana te necesita… ¡VAMOS LEVANTATE!

- ¡LEVANTATE MASON, VAMOS LEVANTATE! – la dulce voz de Luciana se escucha con intensidad en mi cabeza.

- Vamos Lucy, pásame la toalla – la voz de mi padre se escucha también, me encuentro recostado sobre una cama, apenas consciente.

- Parece ser que esta despertando, papa – siento una toalla húmeda sobre mi frente, me duele la cabeza y la luz me lastima – esta abriendo los ojos ya.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – aun no logro acostumbrarme a la luz que entra por la ventana, ya es de mañana y en el cielo el sol brilla con enorme intensidad, brilla después de meses de abandono.

- Te encontramos desmayado a fuera de la habitación de Chris, estaba realmente asustado, te llevamos al hospital pero no podían lograr que te despertaras; nos dijeron que probablemente tu mente había sufrido de mucho stress y tu cerebro se encontraba en shock –Mi padre estaba claramente preocupado – Sera acaso, por lo que sucedió anoche, ¿con Chris?

Chris, no logro comprender que fue lo que le afecto tanto, por que reacciono de esa manera al ver ese extraño pendiente, eso sin duda me había dejado destrozado. Pero, eso no fue todo, no pudo ser suficiente para causarme tanto daño, las personas encapuchadas, ¿fue todo real? o es que acaso eso también fue parte de mi sueño. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

¿Qué significan todas las cosas que Mason vio en su sueño?

¿Serán verdad o solo fueron una horrible pesadilla?

¿Por qué la madre de Mason apareció en sueño, en verdad fue ella quien lo ayudo a despertar?

¿Fue en verdad un sueño lo que vivió Mason o será acaso algo más?


	8. Pensamientos Positivos

CAPITULO VIII - pensamientos positivos

Tres días pasaron desde aquel extraño incidente para que pudiera regresar a la escuela, me encontraba en muy mal estado y mi padre me pedio que me quedara en casa, pero desde que desperté Lucy tubo que regresar a la escuela ya que no tenia escusa para perder mas días de clases. Oficialmente tenia permiso para reposar en casa por dos días mas, pero estoy preocupado por mi hermana, en los últimos dos días cada vez que regresa de la escuela una expresión lúgubre oscurece su rostro pero tan rápido se da cuenta que la estoy viendo, fuerza su expresión para poner una sonrisa.

"Eres terrible fingiendo, Luciana" eso fue lo que le dije el día anterior cuando por fin me había hartado de que no me dijera que era lo que sucedía en la escuela, igual que Chris, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se encerró en su cuarto, poniendo el seguro para evitarme la entrada, estoy seguro que no esta molesta conmigo como el dueño de la otra puerta en esta casa cuya cerradura de igual manera permanece todo el día trancada. Ella solo no quiere que la vea llorar, estoy seguro de que piensa, que si sabemos que esta sufriendo la mandaríamos de regreso a Italia, con mama. Es por eso que el día de hoy tome mis cosas del instituto para poder acompañarla.

El camino de ida fue agobiantemente largo, Lucy hacia su mayor esfuerzo para evitar entablar conversación conmigo por lo que buscaba a todo momento sostener dialogo con papá, aun a pesar de los inútiles intentos de él por incluirme en la misma. Sentado en la parte trasera del auto ocupaba todas mis fuerzas por concentrarme en el mundo que se encontraba afuera de esa asfixiante lata de metal, con la mirada perdida al cielo dejar mis pensamientos volar en un trance extrasensorial era lo único que me permitía tolerar la actitud de Lucy.

El cielo era negro y las cimas de los arboles azotaban con brusquedad a causa de una tormenta que pronto amenazaba en acabar en diluvio. Durante todo el viaje me ocupe en admirar el paisaje que se desplazaba borrosamente a nuestro paso, pasado algo de tiempo de contemplar tan lúgubre espectáculo llegué a considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez la naturaleza estaba reaccionando a mi estado de animo ya que las nubes se movían con fiereza en los cielos todas a voluntad del desapacible viento, imaginando que seguramente lo hacían inconformes pero que igual que yo se hallaban asqueadas por la frustración de no poder hacer nada al respecto, solo dejarse llevar. Pero que podía hacer yo para luchar contra el viento, esa fuerza invisible e incorpórea que no se detiene inmuta por lo que se interpone en su paso, que si no doblegarse y rogar por que no me lleve consigo.

Me enderece en mi asiento frustrado y fruncí el seño clavando la mirada en el bosque, perdido en mis pensamientos con la mirada taciturna hasta que mis ojos fueron capases de captar un figura entre los helechos allá en la literal del bosque. El que se trataba de una persona fue un discernimiento casi instantáneo pero por un momento cruzó por mi mente el que tal vez conocía la identidad de la misma, cerré los ojos con fuerza para concentrar mi energía y forzar la salida de mi aun persistente estado de letargo pero al abrirlos no pude ver ni una alma en la distancia. "Idiota ¡el carro esta en movimiento! Cerrar los ojos fue una estúpida idea" Pero por más que debatía internamente no podía sacudirme su rostro de mi mente "Todo es culpa de mi ridículo pesimismo y mi falta de sueño que me hace ver cosas". Ese no era el momento de ponerme a reflexionar sobre fuerzas mágicas del universo que se ponen en mi contra para convertir mi vida en un insufrible infierno, si el viento sopla en mi contra lo único que tengo que hacer es pararme enfrente de el y escupirle al rostro, tal vez el espumarajo regrese para golpearme al rostro pero por lo menos sabré que fue el mío propio y no el del él, por que no puede hacerme nada si yo no lo permito y no tengo intenciones de dejarlo hacerlo, ni a mi, ni mucho menos a Luciana.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino mi padre nos despidió en las rejas del instituto con una enorme sonrisa, aun cuando estaba al tanto de que tal vez no fuese la mejor manera de hacerlo pero el no podía contener la emoción que sentía, esta mañana recibido una llamada del Sheriff Swan al parecer hace mas de 10 días que los ataques en el bosque habían cesado y estaban estudiando la posibilidad de levantar la prohibición de la entrada a los bosques, lo que significaba para grandiosas noticias para papá. Lucy y yo todavía estábamos agitando nuestras manos cuando el dio la vuelta al final de la cuadra, era realmente difícil voltear a mirarnos el uno al otro pero mi resolución de lograr que ella se sintiera feliz en este lugar era mas grande que nuestra indignación.

- Vamos Lucy, se nos hace tarde para la clase de Química – mi mirada estaba fija en ella mientras que forjaba una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro para levantarle el animo, ella no volteo a verme de inmediato pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se llenaron de agua y me respondió con un energético sí, paso una mano por su rostro y me tomo del brazo para retomar nuestro camino.

El viento arremetía fuertemente contra las paredes de los edificios pero igual que mi resolución no eran fácilmente derogadas. Caminamos por los pasillos del instituto tratando de mantener nuestro perfil bajo, no estaba al tanto de cómo seguía la situación en este lugar así que prefería no llamar atención innecesaria pero extrañamente mis precauciones parecían ser en vano pues nadie parecía notar nuestra presencia, en toda dirección podía visualizarse grupos de alumnos charlando muy acaloradamente, los rostros de los presentes radiaban en alegres expresiones y las lúgubres y frías miradas con las que tanto se nos atacaba parecían haber nunca existido.

- ¡Mason! ¡Por aquí! – Alexis agitaba su mano frenéticamente indicándonos que fuéramos con ella, Albert, Joseph y los demás no esperaban sentados en unas bancas al otro lado del patio. Lucy apretó mi mano con mayor intensidad y comenzó a trotar arrastrándome consigo, ellos se encontraban a unos 30 metros de nuestra posición. Mientras caminábamos logre notar que nuestra presencia en el lugar no pasaba desapercibida como lo pensé en un principio, aun así había algo extraño pues nadie parecía molestarse ni mirarnos con ojos de odio, voltee la mirada para mirar a nuestros amigos de nuevo y un repentino sentimiento de peligro inundo mi sistema, los rostros de las personas delante de nosotros se habían reducido a expresiones horrorizadas, en ese momento sentí que el mundo comenzaba a detenerse y mis sentidos a averiarse, los gritos de advertencia ya no llegaban a mis oídos solo un penetrante zumbido agudo perforaba mis tímpanos, gire mi cabeza buscando el foco del problema y arriba, en el segundo piso justo encima de nuestro lugar un enorme escritorio negro se apresuraba a caer por la borda.

Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, los gritos de las chicas hicieron eco en los salones vacios mientras que estrepitosamente el escritorio caía al vacio sobre nuestras cabezas, los cajones se desprendieron dejando que decenas de objetos puntiagudos se precipitaran peligrosamente, no pasaron mas que unos instantes de segundos antes de que todo acabara. El inmueble quedo completamente destrozado y los gritos se ahogaron en las gargantas de los testigos, Lucy y yo milagrosamente nos encontrábamos bien.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Era la voz de nuestro salvador que justo antes de que el escritorio callera sobre nosotros nos tomo de los brazos y nos jaló hasta alejarnos de la trayectoria de la caída – ¿Acaso están locos? ¿Por qué demonios no se movieron? ¿Acaso quieren morir? – Esa era preguntas interesantes, pero aun cuando las respuestas eran simples mi cuerpo no estaba convencido por ellas, el miedo es un sentimiento aterrador que es capaz de paralizarte. Para este entonces Lucy se acurrucada sobre mi pecho llorando incontrolablemente – Diablos, pensé que esos imbéciles se detendrían después de lo de la serpiente.

- ¿Serpiente? ¿Que serpiente? – Pequeñas gotas de lluvias comenzaron a caer del cielo, las amenazas de clima de terminar en llovizna se habían cumplido – ¿Lucy, es esto de lo que no querías hablarme? Lucy por el amor de dios ¿por que no me habías dicho nada de esto? – el timbre de la campana de la escuela se escuchaba tenuemente tras el ruido de las pisadas que se alejaban y el de los gritos de algunos profesores que llamaban a los alumnos a los salones.

- ¡Oh por dios! Mason, Lucy, ¿Se encuentran bien? – Alexis y los demás llegaron corriendo – Rápido debemos llevarlos a la enfermería.

- ¡No! – Lucy se soltó de mi y miro a los demás – Estoy bien, solo, un poco asustada eso es todo.

- Lucy… - Alexis no podía ahogar su preocupación pero por alguna extraña razón ella desistió – Esta bien, ya llamaron a los profesores llegaran en cualquier minuto será mejor que nos vallamos a un lugar tranquilo.

- Si no van a ir a la enfermería deberían ir a la biblioteca, tienen calefacción y estoy seguro que la señora Weber le preparara un te caliente, bueno yo me tengo que ir las clases ya empezaron y ya hizo suficiente aquí – nuestro animoso salvador se despedía de nosotros para retirarse, mientras que nosotros nos levantábamos del suelo y comenzamos a caminar en sentido contrario.

Aun estaba aturdido por lo sucedido que no podía pensar claramente, tanto que después de unos pasos me di cuenta que se me había olvidado darle las gracias a nuestro héroe.

- ¡Hey espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – tuve que gritarle pues el ya se encontraba algo lejos, por suerte me escucho pues se volteo y dijo con una sonrisa: "Me llamo Mike Newton" y después de despedirnos apropiadamente se alejo y se fue, si no hubiese sido por el no estoy seguro que hubieses pasado, lo observe retirarse hasta que desapareció en uno de los salones, mi mirada entonces vacilo al lugar donde se encontraba los restos del incidente "¿Quién podría hacer algo como esto?" fue entonces que instintivamente alce la mirada al segundo piso desde donde había caído el escritorio y me lleve una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que había alguien ahí, era Jacob Black y su grupo de amigos que me observaban con detenimiento.

- ¿Sucede algo Mason? – Sthepanie me tomo del hombro provocando que me exaltara, rápidamente regrese la mirada al segundo piso pero Jacob y los demás ya se habían ido, apenas alcance a verles las suelas de sus zapatos.

- No es nada – le mentí y retomamos el camino.

En la biblioteca la encargada, la señora Weber, una dulce señora de unos 45 años nos atendió hospitalariamente, nos dio unas mantas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

- Ok ¿quiero que me expliquen que es lo que esta pasando? – todos se miraron con complicidad, al parecer no estaban decididos a contarme la verdad. – ¿Y bien?

La mayoría de las miradas se concentraban en Lucy, pero Laura parecía las mas indecisa del grupo inmersa en su propio mundo, muy probablemente en un debate interno el cual llego a su fin tras una profunda exhalación.

- Mason, la verdad – comenzó a decir en voz baja aun a pesar de que los demás parecían algo incómodos de sus palabras – Mason, yo; es acerca de los hermanos Cullen, no se si ya lo sepas pero hace mas de una semana que están desaparecidos -¿Edward y Bella desaparecidos? No comprendía realmente lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con todo esto? – le cuestione confundido.

- ¡Pues todo! Al principio parecía que todo iba bien, la gente parecía mas feliz y relajada, la presencia de los Cullens nunca fue bien recibida en el pueblo pero después de que se marcharon todo parecía que había cambiado para bien, los ignorantes y supersticiosos comenzaron a tomar todo el asunto como un juego aburrido y por ese lado estábamos muy contentos por que Luciana parecía disfrutar la escuela.

Laura se detuvo, parecía que las palabras formaban nudos en su garganta.

- Todo hasta que comenzaron los ataques – continuo Lucas a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de los demás, yo en cambio miraba con preocupación a Luciana que no hacia ruido alguno en un intento de pasar desapercibida – Al parecer no todos están satisfechos del todo y eso tiene que ver con ustedes dos.


	9. La Biblioteca

CAPITULO IX - la biblioteca

En la biblioteca la encargada, la señora Weber, una dulce señora de unos 45 años nos atendió hospitalariamente, nos dio unas mantas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

- Ok ¿quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando? – todos se miraron con complicidad, al parecer no estaban decididos a contarme la verdad. – ¿Y bien?

La mayoría de las miradas se concentraban en Lucy, pero Laura parecía las mas indecisa del grupo inmersa en su propio mundo, muy probablemente en un debate interno el cual llego a su fin tras una profunda exhalación.

- Mason, la verdad – comenzó a decir en voz baja aun a pesar de que los demás parecían algo incómodos de sus palabras – Mason, yo… es acerca de los hermanos Cullen, no sé si ya lo sepas pero hace más o menos una semana que están desaparecidos, alrededor del mismo tiempo que ustedes dejaron de venir a la escuela -¿Edward y Bella desaparecidos? No comprendía realmente lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con todo esto? – le cuestione confundido.

- ¡Pues todo! Al principio parecía que todo iba bien, la gente parecía más feliz y relajada, la presencia de los Cullens nunca fue bien recibida en el pueblo pero después de que se marcharon todo parecía que había cambiado para bien, los ignorantes y supersticiosos comenzaron a tomar todo el asunto como un juego aburrido y por ese lado estábamos muy contentos porque Luciana parecía disfrutar más de la escuela.

Laura se detuvo, parecía que las palabras formaban nudos en su garganta.

- Todo hasta que comenzaron los ataques – continuo Lucas muy a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de los demás, yo en cambio reparaba con preocupación en Luciana que no hacia ruido alguno en un intento de pasar desapercibida – Al parecer no todos estaban satisfechos con las circunstancias y eso tiene que ver con ustedes dos.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros para merecer ese trato? – mi voz aumentaba de volumen exponencialmente aunque se mantenía todavía a un nivel solamente audible para los ocupantes de la mesa.

- Nada, absolutamente nada – me cortó Alexis en un susurro buscando al mismo tiempo que yo bajara la voz – Pero eso no es como lo ven los demás, corren los rumores que ustedes dos han sido marcados por los hermanos Cullen, que de alguna manera están conectados con ellos por todo lo sucedido aquella mañana en el estacionamiento; se dice que mientras ustedes permanezcan en este lugar existe la posibilidad de que ellos regresen.

- ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado en toda mi vida! – la sangre de mis venas comenzó elevarse un par de grados centígrados y el interés por mantener mi voz a nivel moderado parecía una trivialidad en ese momento – Y los ataques ¿qué hay de los ataques?

- Bueno todo iba bien los primeros días, los cuentos de que los hermanos regresarían se mantenían al nivel de bromas y juergas pero hace 3 días cuando Lucy regreso a la escuela algunos se sorprendieron de que lo hiciera, no estamos seguros quienes son aunque tenemos algunas sospechas comenzaron a jugar bromas pesadas a Luciana con el objetivo de asustarla y así provocar que ya no quisiera volver nunca más – mi ojos se clavaron en ella una vez mas pero ella seguía sentada y encorvada, como una gárgola.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto?! ¡¿Esta no es la primera vez que sucede esto porque no llamaron a la casa?! – la ira hervía con odio en mi interior y mi voz vociferaba con fuerza en las paredes del edificio, las demás personas en la biblioteca que habían soportado nuestra platica habían dejado de ignorarnos y me miraban con consternación. Pero nadie me respondía – Ella les dijo no es así, Luciana, les conto sobre Italia.

Acerté en el clavo, pues sus caras se torcieron en dolor. Luciana les había hecho prometer que no me dijeran ni una palabra y ellos aceptaron, todos estaban en complot en mi contra. De pronto un punzante dolor me arremetió por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, alguien me había golpeado con un libro que, por el dolor que me afligía, deduzco era de una gruesa pasta.

- ¡No más gritos en mi biblioteca jovencito! – Era la señora Weber con un grueso tomo entre sus dedos, era un libro algo viejo y re empastado – No sé cual sea el problema entre ustedes chicos pero será mejor que lo resuelvan en otra parte, ¡tú! – Argumento con autoridad – tu nombre es Mason Wyler verdad chico.

- Así es – le respondí a regañadientes, confundido y con una mano en el lugar donde recibí el golpe.

- Excelente. Dos cosas; la primera, el director quiere verte a ti y a tu hermana en la dirección a la hora de la salida para discutir el asunto de esta mañana – no estaba realmente de humor para hablar más del tema – y segundo – dijo mientras me extendía el libro para que lo tomara – este es el que solicitaste, lamento que tardara tanto pero la otra copia nos la regresaron apenas ayer.

- ¿Cómo no comprendo? – tome el libro entre mis manos inconscientemente aun a pesar de no saber de qué se trataba, hasta donde tengo memoria jamás había entrado a la biblioteca mucho menos solicitado ningún material.

- Mira niño soy una persona muy atenta pero no tengo tiempo para esto, por favor tomen sus cosas y retírense, están perturbando la paz y tranquilidad de mi biblioteca – y tras dar un resoplido dio media y se fue.

- ¡Espere! Yo nunca… ¡escúcheme! - le hablaba insistentemente pero parecía que la señora Weber nos estaba ignorando, finalmente desistí, tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos retiramos.

- ¿De qué es ese libro? – pregunto Alexis mientras caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería.

- No traten de cambiar la conversación – les reprendí mientras guardaba el libro en mi mochila – todavía no hemos terminado nuestra discusión.

- Esta bien, lo sentimos – se disculpo Joseph – debimos haberte avisado de lo que estaba pasando, pero Lucy nos hizo jurar que no diríamos ni una palabra y nosotros no queríamos que por culpa de unos idiotas tuvieran que irse de la ciudad – no sé que me sacaba mas de quicio, la paranoia de Lucy o la poca responsabilidad con la que lidiaban con el problema.

- Pues espero que en verdad lo sientan, en primer lugar la seguridad de Luciana debió ser su prioridad y segundo yo no permitiría que algo con eso nos hiciera daño jamás la mandaríamos de regreso a Italia por algo como eso sabiendo lo mucho que significa para ella este viaje – por primera vez en mucho rato Lucy parecía dar señales de vida y sus ojos comenzaron a dar señales de luz – Aunque por una lado puedo llegar a comprender su posición, si papá se enterara de esto seguro que la mandaría de regreso sin dudarlo, yo no lo permitirá claro; me parece muy raro que no llegara palabra de esto a la casa ¿Acaso los profesores no están al tanto de esto?

La respuesta en sus rostros no fue exactamente la que esperaba.

- Algunos de nosotros – comenzó Robert – tenemos sospechas que algunos maestros comparten esa tonta idea sobre los Cullen y la "maldición" que tienen sobre ustedes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – para este momento ya habíamos llegado a la mesas de la cafetería, todos nos sentamos pues nadie parecía tener estomago para comer.

- ¿Recuerdas al profesor Hawkins? Creo que no tienen clases con él, pero lo conocen fue el que los vio en el estacionamiento y detuvo la pelea entre tú y Edward – si, lo recordaba, hay poco que no pueda evocar de aquel incidente.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar algo como eso?

- Fue después del incidente con la serpiente, ayer, cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo Luciana tenia clase de gimnasia junto conmigo – Alexis mantenía la voz baja mientras hablaba, obviamente no quería que oídos indeseados escucharan la conversación - el profesor Hawkins es encargado de la clase de chicas y esta semana practicaríamos voleibol, así que fuimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos, pero alguien había introducido una serpiente venenosa en el casillero de Lucy. Se armo un enorme escándalo pero por suerte nadie salió herido, la clase de chicos de segundo grado estaba practicando básquetbol en las canchas así que cuando escucharon los gritos corrieron a auxiliarnos – la sangre que antes hervía se colaba helada a cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Mike Newton, el sujeto que los salvo hace rato, no estaba en esa clase? – interrumpió Albert

- Creo que si… ¡Sí! ¡Así es tienes razón! – las gracias que le ofrecí esta mañana ahora parecen superfluas, le debo más de lo unas simples palabras podrían ofrecerle – En todo caso, cuando acabo el incidente todos pensamos que sería bueno retirarnos pero el profesor Hawkins hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada e ignoro a pesar de que le rogamos, pero eso no es todo, acabada la clase algunos de nosotros investigamos y al parecer nadie tiene acceso a los vestidores excepto los encargados de limpieza pero justo esa mañana, las llaves de los conserjes habían sido robadas y el profesor era el único que se encontraba en el gimnasio antes de entráramos a él que para entonces, los vestidores ya estaban abiertos.

Aun a pesar de que las circunstancias eran sospechosas, sentía que había algo mas tras los eventos de estos últimos días, sin lugar a dudas la posición del profesor era incriminatoria pero mi instinto me decía que debía ser alguien más, tal vez eran solo mi imaginación pero muy dentro de mi sabia, o creía saber, que Jacob Black tenía algo que ver con todo esto, desde el primer día en escuela él había dejado muy claro su opinión sobre los Cullen, no me sorprendería que fueran él y sus amigos las mentes maestras tras estos ataques contra Lucy.

Pero no estaba dentro de mis resolución limitarme por trivialidades con esa, estaba decidido, mientras yo esté para protegerla no dejare que nada lastime a mi familia, sin importar lo que me cueste.


	10. Recuerdos

CAPITULO IX - recuerdos

Nuestra visita con el director fue por mucho de lo menos productiva, para hacer la historia mas corta, se nos acuso de daños a la propiedad escolar y se nos impuso el castigo de realizar 100 horas de servicio comunitario para pagar por los daños causados al inmueble de la institución pero convencí al director de que se nos levantara la sanción si comprábamos un escritorio nuevo, por suerte el dinero en nuestra familia no es un problema así que conseguir uno nuevo sin que papá se enterase no representaba un problema.

Les pedí a los demás que llevasen a Lucy a pasear mientras que yo buscaba por una carpintería donde comprar el nuevo escritorio. El diluvio hacia mucho que había cesado pero todavía caía una leve llovizna lo que dificultaba la visibilidad en la distancia. Camine tan solo unas cuadras hasta encontrar el lugar que me habían indicado, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks no resultaba difícil dar con las direcciones pero para mi mala suerte el lugar estaba cerrado.

Me pare en la entrada del negocio tocando la puerta por largo rato con la esperanza de que alguien contestara pero fue en vano, no había nadie en casa. Estaba seguro de que se estaba haciendo tarde por que el frio arreciaba al pasar de los minutos, pues el cielo cubierto por la eterna masa gris de nubes es la peor referencia para medir el paso del tiempo en este lugar, pero de alguna forma estaba encantando por ello me daba la impresión de que el pueblo estaba poseído por alguna clase de magia antigua o algo por el estilo, era un gran alivio pues ayudaba a alimentar mi sosiego.

Tome mi abrigo por las aberturas y me arrope cruzando los brazos por las caderas, intentando así atrapar el calor de mi cuerpo y evitar que se escapara en cada vaho de mi titilante respiración, me recargue contra la gruesa puerta de madera roída y cerré los ojos fuertemente. En mi mente desfilaban imágenes de los inquietantes eventos de los últimos días, por mas que tratara de aparentar cordura la verdad es que por dentro la ansiedad me consumía.

"Mason, tranquilízate, gente depende de ti". Mi mente era un lio de preocupaciones, el bosque, los ataques, los Cullen, Jacob… Chris.

Necesitaba concentrarme en otras cosas, comencé a recordar los muchos lugares a los cuales viaje junto a papá, lugares que siempre quise que mamá y Lucy conocieran; por su puesto papá podía capturar esos momentos con su cámara pero no importa cuán experto fuera en su trabajo, nada se compara con presenciar esos momentos en carne propia y papá lo comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Había sin duda muchos recuerdos en mi mente, pero aquellos que podía recordar con mayor claridad era aquellos momentos en los que papá solía relatarme sobre aquel místico lugar, el que con tanta ansias desea encontrar en este pueblo, en sus ojos podía verse un brillo especial y cuando trataba de describirme la belleza que poseía el prado sus palabras siempre se entrecortaban hasta terminar en el silencio, todo por no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, aquellas que fuesen capaces de capturar la inmensidad de sus sentimientos. Recuerdo que siempre terminaba frustrado en esa situación pero como yo siempre le decía "a veces, el silencio puede ser la mejor manera de expresar nuestros sentimientos" y lo era pues toda su emoción, su felicidad, su añoro y estupefacción era transferido a mi cuerpo en un electrizante torrente de sensaciones que ni siquiera yo hubiese sido capaz de encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

La última vez que tocamos el tema fue en el nuestro viaje al polo norte, el que hicimos antes de venir a Estados Unidos, en esa ocasión nos encontrábamos en Groenlandia, un hermoso lugar eternamente revestido por hielo, en un pequeño pueblo de las misteriosas costas de Ilulissat. Mi padre hacia un trabajo junto con algunos investigadores sobre el calentamiento global, lamentablemente el paisaje del lugar desaparecerá en un par de años, el trabajo de papá era capturar la belleza del lugar antes de que el tiempo se la llevara consigo.

Es curioso lo mucho que ese lugar se parece a Forks, es un lugar realmente único y mágico, en aquel lugar los inviernos son atroces y la luz del sol no sale en muchos meses parecido a como aquí la lluvia y las nubes lo ocultan de nosotros; pero cuando por fin el sol se asoma por las colinas heladas es uno de los eventos más maravillosos de este mundo, los amaneceres son verdaderos espectáculos de luz pero me atrevo a admitir que me gusta más ver cuando se pone el sol, muchas lugareños estarán de acuerdo en que estoy mal de la azotea gente de esas tierras esperan temporadas enteras para poder sentir el calor en sus rostros pero el crepúsculo en ese lugar es simplemente una maravilla que no puedo evitar admirar.

Groenlandia al estar tan lejos del Ecuador tiende a percibir el movimiento del sol de manera horizontal, te hace sentir que la tierra da vueltas sobre tus pies hasta el punto de darte nauseas por el mareo, así sale por las montañas y permanece en el cielo por semanas manteniendo a raya al eterno mundo de las sombras en el que está sumergido el resto del año, se pasea por encimas de nuestras cabezas, vigilante hasta que por fin se oculta lentamente tras las montañas. El espectáculo llega a durar horas tiempo durante el cual el cielo se llena con destellos rojos y amarillos, tan incandescentes y deslumbrantes que hacen brillar todo el hielo del lugar haciéndolo parecer como flamas que bailan al vaivén de los movimientos de la tierra, es un enigmático fenómeno, casi mágico. Dentro de mi imaginación parece, casi…. como si fuera un Crespúsculo Perpetuo.

Todas estas memorias danzaban frente mis ojos casi subconscientemente, como tratando de decirme algo, como revelarme una verdad importante, una especie de epifanía. Pero no podía poner el dedo en lo que era.

A lo lejos escuche el ruido de ramas rompiéndose y abrí los ojos de par en par, en la literal del bosque una mujer de vestido blanco me veía con un par de penetrantes ojos de color del ámbar, su traje era de lo que parecía ser fina seda de encaje que bailaba con el viento, no podía ver bien su cara pues mi visión seguía borrosa a causa de la leve lluvia pero estaba seguro que era la misma persona que había visto esta mañana en el auto. Me miraba fijamente con rostro carente de toda expresión mientras que el viento mecía su cabello como si estuviera poseído por fuerzas sobrenaturales.

"Debo estar volviéndome loco" Gire la cabeza para evitar mirarla por más tiempo, esto no podía ser más que un juego sucio de mi mente perturbada que me atormenta con absurdas alucinaciones, el pensamiento "probablemente cuando voltee de nuevo ella se habrá ido como la última vez" paso por mi consiente, pero no fue así, mire de nuevo a los helechos y ella seguía ahí inerte e inexpresiva.

De pronto comenzó a moverse, girando su cuerpo hacia el bosque dándome la espalda lentamente pero sin dejar de mirarme, parecía que quería decirme algo, me dio la impresión que quería que la siguiera. Caminó mientras que su vestido ondulaba suavemente sobre el suelo dejando al descubierto un par de delicados pies desnudos. Permanecí inmóvil, petrificado hasta que su entera figura fue devorada por las sombras de los árboles y una punzada dentro de mí me decía que debía seguirla. No lo pensé por mucho tiempo y comencé a correr hacia el bosque olvidándome totalmente de que probablemente se tratase de otra cosa si no un juego de mi mente.

- ¡Bella!...– grité su nombre pero ella no contestaba - ¡¡¡¡BELLA!!!!!


	11. De Entre Las Sombras

CAPITULO IX - De Entre Las Sombras

- ¡Bella! – no importaba cuanto gritara su nombre ella parecía ignorarme.

Las ramas de los arboles se interponían en mi camino mientras me adentraba en el bosque, caían de las tupidas copas alcanzando el suelo a cada lado del camino; casi llegue a pensar que lo hacían a propósito con tal de proteger a aquella criatura que mágicamente se alejaba de mi. Corría como mil demonios mas parecía que no era capaz de alcanzarla aun a pesar de que su paso no era más veloz que un leve trote.

La noche comenzó a caer rápido y las sombras del bosque salían de sus escondites para llenar el lugar que la luz antes ocupaba borrando el cielo y la tierra de mi vista dejándome en penumbras, lo único que mis ojos podían ver era el reflejo del vestido blanco de Bella mientras huía. Estábamos a tan solo un par de metros de distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver los detalles de encaje en los bordes de las tiras que difícilmente cubrían sus delicados hombros los cuales se perdían entre las numerosas cicatrices que se difuminaban en su piel.

El tiempo en algún momento dejo de pasar y parecía que la noche se había anclado en el bosque por siempre. Ya hacía mucho que corría tras ella y era evidente para mí con cada paso que dábamos al adentrarnos entre los helechos que estábamos perdidos; solo ella, yo y el sonido de nuestros pasos, por lo menos esa era mi impresión en aquel momento. Durante ya varios minutos mi subconsciente había reconocido lo que parecía eran pasos a nuestro alrededor, trate de ignorarlos pero llegaron al punto en que era tan claros incluso más sonoros que los míos o los de Bella. Eran numerosos tamboreos contra el suelo que incrementaban exponencialmente. Era claro que no se trataba de personas era más bien como el cabalgar de animales salvajes. Bella volteó y me miró al rostro, ella los había notado también.

Un fenómeno extraño sucedió entonces en el cielo las nubes comenzaron a abrirse paso y la luna se vio hermosamente suspendida sobre nosotros. Parpadeaba a nuestros ojos de entre las copas de los árboles y brillaba intensamente.

Enorme como nunca la había visto antes era luna llena.

La luz comenzó a colarse entre las hojas y figuras oscuras aparecieron de entre las sombras, enormes bestias de cuatro patas trotaban a ambos lados del sendero que los restos de ramas rotas iban dejando tras mi irrupción en el bosque evidentemente virgen.

Eran aproximadamente 10 las criaturas que me seguía. Me rodeaban por todos lados mas no se atrevían a ir más rápido que yo, por un momento m e dio la impresión de que perseguían a Bella conmigo.

La poca luz que ahora iluminaba el bosque no tardaba en desaparecer, avivado por ese pensamiento y en un momento de completa locura decidí voltear a mirar a las criaturas solo para descubrir en mi inmensa sorpresa que dos pares de ojos me devolvían la mirada: había una persona que montaba al lomo por cada uno de aquellos gigantescos animales, todos cubiertos en pieles y cuero, sus cabezas particularmente ocultas, solo sus ojos se podían distinguir de entre lo espeso de su camuflaje.

Las criaturas que ferozmente cabalgaban a mí alrededor comenzaron a aullar estridosamente, sus voces perforantes ocuparon el frio silencio y lo llenaron de intenso peligro.

La adrenalina comenzó a bombear en mi sangre y los sentidos del oído y del tacto se agudizaron.

Oleada tras oleada de terror recorría cada centímetro de mi piel, era el medio en que mi cuerpo trataba de decirme que lo más sensato sería huir y regresar por donde había venido, que adelante solo me esperaba muerte y el horror. Pero no podía parar, había un parte aun más grande en mí que sabía que tenía que alcanzar a Bella.

Un par de las criaturas se me acercaron por los lados y pude verlas con más detenimiento aun a pesar de estar en movimiento. Una tenía el pelo largo y castaño parecía un gigantesco perro lanudo; el otro era más pequeño de pelaje gris, por mi mente paso la idea de que tal vez era una hembra. Sus jinetes me miraban intensamente y estiraron sus brazos para alcanzarme, fue entonces claro que su intención no era Bella: ellos estaban tras de mí: querían detenerme.

Esquivé como pude sus ataques mientras corría en zigzag para tratar de evadirlos. Bella se perdía cada vez más en el bosque no podía perder más tiempo con ellos.

Aullido desgarradores se escuchaban en todas direcciones no parecía haber salida pero tan repentino como la primera vez un estruendo opaco por mucho las voces de las bestias, lo que a un principio me parecían eran relámpagos que retumbaban en la noche poco a poco pude discernir que se trataban de rugidos estrepitosos. Todos detuvimos el paso incluso Bella.

Quedamos paralizados mientras más estruendos se retumbaron a lo lejos pero con cada intervalo en menor distancia y el miedo se coló frio en mi sangre, las criaturas habían parado de aullar y los jinetes discutían entre sí en una lengua que no podía entender. Acalorados comenzaron a discutir entre si hasta que el hombre montado en la bestia de pelo gris me miro con sus profundos ojos azules, había horror en ellos, me miró por unos segundos antes de que todos salieron huyendo escurriéndose entre las ramas alejándose por el sendero que habíamos creado.

Mis pies estaban congelados y otro relámpago sonó esta vez en la cercanía del claro donde Bella permanecía quieta como una hermosa estatua de mármol.

Me acerqué a su posición. Cuando la tuve a distancia la tome por un brazo y la volteé sobre sus pies provocando su caída.

- Bella, respóndeme – estaba en una especie de trance, en su pecho, una herida de unos 15 centímetros atravesaba de lado a lado su cuerpo. Pude escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

- Ellos los tienen – balbuceaba en su delirio – Lo siento tanto… ellos… ellos los tienen….

- De que hablas, dime ¿quien tiene a quien? ¡Bella! – tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y la levanté, sus cara estaba pálida como la luna y su cuerpo era un monumento de hielo.

- Por favor no dejes que le hagan daño…. es mi única familia – imploró lagrimas en los ojos - ellos los tienen los atraparon… lo saben, ¡lo saben todo! No comprendo, no deben, no pueden… solo yo… ¡solo yo!

- ¡Bella reacciona! ¿qué está pasando? ¡Contéstame!

- Se acercan… vienen por nosotros. No deben… no deben tenerte… ¡Huye! ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo! ¡eres el único que puede salvarnos! – sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad pero brillaban anormalmente de un color dorado intenso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Bella? ¿Quién viene por nosotros? ¿A quienes atraparon? – un pánico instintivo me advertía que no quería conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas.

- La justicia de nuestra especie, vienen por nosotros… ellos tienen… ¡tienen a Edward! - Sentí una enorme punzada en mi corazón

- ¡Bella resiste! – los pasos estaban ya a tan solo unos metros de distancia, las ramas de los arboles chillaban al romperse y la luz de la luna volvía a ocultarse entre las nubes. Clave la mirada en las sobras frente nosotros sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos. Levanto una mano y la llevó a mi mejilla provocándome escalofríos, la mire y inmensa tristeza reinaba en su rostro.

- Mason, ellos tienen a tu hermana.

Y de entre las sombras los pasos por fin nos alcanzaron, las ramas de los arboles se desprendían estrepitosamente y salían desprendidas por los aires dejando ver a cuatro figuras encapuchadas en la litoral del claro desde donde 8 ojos de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre nos miraban con diversión, la figura más cercana se descubrió el rostro, una mujer de rasgos hermosos dio unos pasos hacia nosotros y se inclino para vernos mejor y en un tono de la mas baja déspota cordialidad nos dirigió la palabra:

- Hola Bella… el tiempo pasa volando pareciera que fuera ayer cuando nos despedimos en la puerta de nuestro castillo. Vamos ¡una sonrisa por favor! Pareciera que no te da gusto volver a ver a tu vieja amiga Aro.


End file.
